Fairy Tail, Bond's Of Brothers
by TrueDemonOfTheNight
Summary: Sequel to Fairy Tail, We Live Together! *you might want to read that first* Dragneel brothers arcs! Zeref has joined Fairy Tail! But the adventure is not over yet...many new, strange, and sad things are yet to come...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Correcto! Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me!**

 **Hello guys! This is the sequel to my other book, '"Fairy Tail, We Live Together'"!**

 **If you haven't read that, you probably should!**

 _ **THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ IT**_

 **There is some Natsu whumpage(look up the word if you don't know what it means) And a lot of Natsu and Zeref Brothers fluff!**

 **You'll probably be confused if you** ** _haven't_** **read it! :D**

 **But it's up to you!**

 _ **REMEMBER NOT TO FLAME OR BE A CRITIC!**_

 **There is only a slight NaLu, so don't complain. SLIGHT.**

* * *

*...'" ** _Guilty Arc_** '"...*

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

 _"Zeref Dragneel, the Dark Wizard! Natsu Dragneel, the vile demon E.N.D.! You two are under arrest!"_

Everyone argued against it. But...they didn't have much athority.

Zeref sighed. He knew it would happen. He was prepared. Prepared to face the consiquences.

But Natsu, on the other hand...stood there dumbfounded. His expression was pure shock, and he trembled.

He made sure that no one knew, except for Fairy Tail, that Zeref was his brother, or that he was E.N.D..

"...you can't take them...!-"

"...on what charges...!?-"

"...we're a guild! We stick together...!-"

"...we won't let you...!-"

Natsu blinked. The guild was in utter chaos, the guards were trying to stop his friends...trying to get to Natsu and Zeref.

No one could have known...unless...Natsu glanced around. Everyone was arguing...except for a certain Ice Devil Slayer, who stood in the corner. Guilt and anger flashed on his face. His arms were folded across his chest, and Gray Fullbuster watched the scene from affar.

Natsu all of the sudden felt betrayed. Was it his own friend who sold him out?

A gentle hand touched Natsu's arm, and Natsu jerked away, but then focased on the person who had touched him.

"Come on! Run!" Lucy Heartfilia exclaimed, gesturing towards the back of the guild.

Natsu looked at Lucy, and then glanced to the entrance of the guild hall, where the mayhem truly was.

Natsu sighed, and shrugged Lucy off. The blonde stared at him, and took a step back as Zeref took a place next to his brother.

The fire demon cleared his throat.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" He shouted.

The hall became quiet very fast.

"We don't need any help...we had this coming for a long time." Natsu sighed misrably. "I'll go."

"Glad to see you're coming with us willingly."

Natsu sucked in air, deciding carefully what his next words were going to be. A grin itched itself on the sides of Natsu's mouth. The pink bangs covered Natsu Dragneel's eyes so only his mouth and nose were visable.

"I said I'd go." Natsu reminded, and then looked up, a mischevious look glinting in his onyx eyes. "But I never said I'd go with you willingly."

Zeref cocked his head at his brother's response.

All the guards grumbled. Some of them had seen what Natsu could do. Thinking about him being 85x times stronger, made all of them unsettled. And if he wasn't as strong as Zeref...what could the strongest mage of all time to do them?

"We have orders we cannot ignore! Seize them!"

"Natsu...wait! I don't want to-"

"Aw, shut up already!"

Natsu ignored the starting searing pain in his gut, where his wound was, and the starting of the effects, and threw Zeref onto his back, and used his magic to boost himself up, and through the roof of the guild.

"After them!" The guards shouted.

Gray grumbled slightly, and dissapeared into the shadows. He had let his anger overtake him...but it was still rapidly coming through him. Coursing through his veins, and causing his blood to boil.

Gray took in air, and stealthily slipped out of Fairy Tail, thinking maybe he would help the guards.

* * *

"NATSU!" Zeref yelled, holding onto Natsu's back for dear life. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"THEY'RE GONNA CATCH US! I KNOW THEY ARE, BUT AT LEAST WE CAN MAKE 'EM WORK TO CATCH US! I WON'T GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!" Natsu yelled in a response, because of jumping and the wind blowing into his face.

 _Dammit Natsu...!_ Zeref thought. _Why are you so brave!? Just one thing I admire more about you little brother.._.

Zeref watched Natsu's face. It was determained, but beads of persperation rolled down Natsu's face. Zeref could tell he was holding back a pained expression.

Zeref glanced behind him just in time to see a large rock hurtling in their direction.

"WATCH OUT!" Zeref warned.

Natsu looked behind him, and stopped using his magic for a second, letting himself free fall, and dodging the rock.

"THERE'S ANOTHER ONE COMING!"

Natsu nodded, and moved out of the way. More rocks were thrown at them...but where were they coming from?

Natsu barley dodged another one, and Zeref examained it before it passed. Little icicals were on the back of the rock.

... _Gray Fullbuster_...

Natsu closed his eyes for a moment, hoping that would stop the pain. But it unfortunatly didn't. He reopened them again quickly.

But suddenly, his ankle was gripped by something cold.

Zeref slipped off his back, and Natsu caught him by the hand. Natsu was hanging upsidedown because of the ice that bound his ankle.

Ice?

Of course. It had to be, and Natsu knew it all along. He dind't want to admit that Gray would actually assist in capturing them...

Natsu was out of energy...but he held tight to his brother.

"There they are!"

"Get them down!"

"Natsu..." Zeref looked up at his brother.

"...I-I'm fine..."

* * *

Once the report came that the guards had captured Zeref and Natsu, everyone turned distraught.

Lucy sat on a bench, and cried.

Erza sat beside her, and put her hand around Lucy's shoulders.

"What's wrong...?"

"I didn't get a chance..." Lucy slurred her words.

"To do what?"

Lucy whispered in Erza's ear.

Erza's expression softened even more, and she smiled. "I'm sure you will soon. In the future. Natsu and Zeref will be back. I know they will. And since they will, we need to focase on a cure for Zeref's curse. Porlyusica, Wendy, Levy and Freed will continue to work on that, while we work on finding out who stabbed Zeref, and adding to that, we are going to find a way to get Natsu and Zeref out of the councils grip."

"...aye..."

* * *

Natsu had still put up a fight. Zeref had tried to stop him...

Now, Natsu and Zeref were on their way to face trial, and then be sentanced to something.

But they were in a very dark containment box. No windows, only a door, that was double barred, and a dark metal door behind those.

THe ground was very cold, and Zeref sat cross legged. Ten metal cuffs had been placed around Zeref's ankles, and the fiteen around his wrists, only the bottom one had a chain, the others were just magic canceling.

Zeref sighed, his brother's head in his lap. Natsu had put up a strong fight, before he was hit on the head. He would live, but he was unconsious at the moment, a cut on the side of his forhead, and a little bit of blood trickled down his face. Zeref brushed the hair away from his sweaty face. Zeref was actually particularly happy Natsu was unconsious.

Natsu would have to go through the E.N.D.. effects, the pain of his wound, and his motion sickness problem. Still, Natsu was groaning from a little bit of pain.

* * *

He watched from afar. Damn...those two brats were being taken into custody. He sure hated them, but...he wanted to see them suffer, not have a trial held up. It was possible they could die.

And he couldn't let that happen. He swore to kill both of them himself.

He had three on his mind.

Zeref Dragneel.

Natsu Dragneel.

And...

Gray Fullbuster...

* * *

 **First chapter of the first arc! :D :)  
YAYYYYY!  
Please leave a kind review!  
Everything will be explained, obviously! Please PM me if you have any awesome idea for other arcs! THANKS FOR READING!**

 **LOVE YA GUYS!**

 **-Roxkey-San, A.**

 **(PS: REVIEWS MEAN UPDATES!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Yes. Fairy Tail dCoesn't belong to me.**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR KIND COMMENTS!**

 **Because of your reviews, I update. :D Keep reviewing, (*kind reviews*) An I keep updating. LOTS OF REVIEWS MEAN LOTS OF UPDATES!**

 **Thanks for reading! :D  
Hope you enjoy the story guys!  
**

 **ALSOOOO**

 **A SHOUTOUT TO _PoisonedNightshade_ who helped me out when I was missing my parents! What she said was..."'Hey...listen, I know that you're going through a lot right now, and I really don't know how hard that could be, but look on the bright side, Ang. You're now one step closer to becoming _Batman_."'**

 **I love her. Go and read her Fairy Tail book! :D**

* * *

 ** _NO FLAMING OR CRITCS! BE NICE GUYS!_**

* * *

 ** _*...'"Guilty Arc'"...*_**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Gray blinked.

 _Guh..._ He thought, feeling a shadowing haze covering his thinking. _What happened? Where am I? Why can't I remember..._?

It all came back to him like a poisonous arrow. _Be betrayed Natsu_. What the hell was he thinking!?

Natsu wasn't his enemy! He was Gray's best friend!

But he's also E.N.D...and his older brother is Zeref...and Zeref created Deliora, and caused him years of pain and tears.

Gray didn't realize it, but he was crying.

"I-I'm sorry, Natsu..." He looked up into the blue sky. "...I'm such an idiot!"

He pounded the ground - wait...why was he on the ground? That's something he couldn't remember...

He was helping those gaurds...

What happened afterwards?

* * *

Natsu groaned, and stirred slightly.

Zeref's face perked up. "Natsu! You're awake!"

Natsu's face started to turn a little green, but also blue.

"I...f-feel...terrible..."

Sypathy embedded itself into Zeref's expression. "Yes...that was bound to happen...almost forgot about your motion sickness."

Natsu slightly nodded.

"I don't understand why they have these magic sealing cuffs on us...they reallly won't do anything-"

"Please...stop...talking...until...out...of...veichle..."

Zeref nodded. "Sorry...Natsu."

Zeref took a breath, and continued stroking Natsu's pink hair.

He exhaled, and looked around the dark room.

"...This...is...where I belong...Natsu."

"What...are you...talking...about...?" Natsu groaned.

"Dark. That's me. Thus my name...Natsu."

Natsu curled his fists.

"I...thought we already discussed this...Zeref...Zeref-Nii..." Natsu sucked in air. "...you aren't a monster. Don't let any one fool you...your my brother. I love you. Fairy Tail loves you...the world won't reject you long. If you believe it...you can rid of it.

Your...curse...Zeref...don't fool yourself into thinking your...you're...a monster...how could anyone...so...loving...be...a monster? I love you...stop telling yourself you belong here, beaucuse you don't.

Stop...the word of the day...Directed to you! You aren't dark...you're my brother! And don't worry about anything! I'll protect you! In this...condition...or not...Zeref...you aren't a monster..."

Suddenly the vechile came to a hault, and Zeref and Natsu were thrown into the side of the cage. Zeref pulled Natsu closer to him, as the door was unlocked and opened.

The gaurds forced Zeref and Natsu out.

"Please..." Zeref looked at one of the gaurds, as he held onto his brother. "...he needs medical attention! He needs medicine! New bandages! He needs-"

"Shut it!" A gaurd smacked Zeref across the face.

Zeref was shocked by it for a moment, and regained his senses when he heard Natsu speak.

"You bastard!" He shouted, despite being in pain. "If you touch him like that again, I swear I will tear you to-Gah!"

Another guard kicked Natsu in the ribs, very close to his old wound. Natsu coughed a moment.

"Stand up."

Zeref and Natsu stood up shakily, and they were directed into a large palace like place. Zeref knew where they were...but he was in such a haze...

He was directed into a large white room, with a marbel ground and stone collumns.

"Zeref Dragneel!"

Zeref looked up.

"Such a pleassure."

A man bounded up to them, and looked down at the two.

He scowled at Natsu. "Take the demon away and see if you can get some information out of him."

"What'da you want us to do with him?"

"You have the permission from the council to do whatever you need. Re-open some of his scars. Do something. But make sure he tells us about himself and his brother."

The gaurds nodded.

"Natsu!" Zeref shouted, and tried to fight the gaurds, considering using his magic to take them down.

Natsu shook his head. "I'll be fine, Zeref-nii! Whatever you do, don't tell 'em anything! And I'll do that too!"

Zeref crossed his heart, and watched in despair as his brother was dragged out of the room.

"I never would have guessed you would be Salamanders brother. Or that Salamander was E.N.D.! Imagine the shock on my face when I heard!" The man exclaimed.

"Who are you?"

"No...you wouldn't know me. I'm apparantly not that important, am I? Well then, my name is Rizo, I work here, you could call it. I have risen to a higher position, so I am in charge at this faclity-"

"Facility?"

"Oh...I suppose you wouldn't want to call it that..." Rizo pondered over what he had just said. "Oh well..."

"Tell me something..." Zeref looked Rizo in the eyes. "...how...how did you know?"

"Know that you two were brothers? Know you were in Magnolia? Simple, really. We were given a tip."

"By whom?"

"...we're asking the questions here...but...if you want to know. He's from your guild, actually. His name is Gray Fullbuster."

"Gray did this!?"

"Indeed. Now, I have a few questions."

* * *

"Common Salamander!" A guard shouted. "Dammit! He isn't budging."

"Remember he's a powerful demon!"

"...a powerful demon who's got effect and stomach issue's at the moment..." Natsu whispered.

"Tell us all about your brother!"

"No."

"You want to."

"No."

"Just tell us!"

"...No."

"We'll give you some meat if you tell us."

"No."

"We'll use force if you don't tell us!"

"No."

"Fine, tell us about yourself! How much power can you have?"

"No."

"DAMMIT! Tell us already!"

"No."

"If we bribe you and give you some good food, will you tell us everything we need to know?"

"..." Natsu took in a breath. "No."

The guards stomped their feet, and one actually kicked Natsu in the stomach.

Natsu grunted. "Eh...take it easy guys..."

"You don't like being hurt?"

"Do you?"

"...uh...no."

"Well I don't either. I don't think anyone likes being hurt."

 _Damn these guys are dumb.._. Natsu thought.

After about an hour of the guards trying to figure out ways to get Natsu to tell them everything, they were unsuccecful. The only thing they did was actually inflict harm to his body, but it didn't hurt much.

Suddenly an ear piercing scream filled Natsu's ears.

"...Zeref...?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Brother!" Natsu shouted.

He broke his chains in half, kicked both guards down, then kicked the door open, and ran to find his brother. He kicked ope n the double doors blocking his path to his brother. ( **A/N: You should now listen to the Fairy Tail Sad theme on piano. Just to make it even better**.)

Zeref was on the ground...crying. Natsu was shokced once more, to see people on the ground around him.

"...no..."

Blood was dipping from Zeref's chest, and tears were running down his face.

"Z-Zeref...?"

Zeref didn't even look up.

"A-Are you okay?"

Zeref hit the ground. "NO!"

His voice was so loud, Natsu's enhanced hearing made it worse for him. He grabbed his ears and squeezed his eyes shut.

Zeref continued to cry.

"W-what's wrong!?" Natsu shouted.

Zeref yelled in the air. "NOOO!"

"Zeref!" Natsu yelled, but his brother still couldn't hear him.

"...no!"

"ZEREF!" Natsu bellored. "LISTEN TO ME!"

It was like a new light came to Zeref's eyes. Natsu stood in the doorway, sweat running down his face, and a frightened angry expression on his face.

"What's wrong!?"

"Y-you...you're alive..."

Natsu frowned. "Of course I am..."

He stumbled over to Zeref, and knelt besides him.

"What's wrong...?"

Zeref shook his head. "I thought...you...were...gone."

Natsu relaxed slightly. "Zeref-Nii. Don't ever think that I will leave you. I promised to be with you, didn't I? And here I am. Now you made a promise too. You're not gonna die. And I ain't letting ya. You're bleeding pretty badly...so...we should get you fixed up."

Zeref smiled at his brother. "Natsu...do you remember when mother would make us those chocolate bars?"

Natsu sat down again. "Yeah...best things in the world, 'eh?"

Zeref nodded. "She told us...whenever she gave those to us...to think about all the lights in the world, and the people that loved us."

"Because of those stupid kids." Natsu added.

"She told us to never be afraid, because if things got dark...we'd have-"

"Each other." Natsu finished.

"I left you." Zeref sighed. "And...for that...I'm deeply sorry."

Natsu smiled at Zeref. "Common, before those pesky gaurds get back. We need to find you some bandages."

"Pesky?" A voice asked.

Natsu and Zeref tilted their heads to see Rizo.

"Quite a touching moment there." Rizo chuckled. "But unfortunatly, you two are going back in cells."

Natsu glared at him. "He needs bandages..."

"And medicine?" Rizo laughed. "No. The council told me not to let you die. He won't die, you'll probably make sure he won't bleed to death. But the council also told me not to make you comfortable. So I won't."

Natsu was about to run up and punch him, and he got quarter way...but, suddenly a terrible pain bit his gut, and he doubled over.

"Feeling a little bit of distress? Guards, take them to their cells! Trial will be tomorrow! We will be going to Era!"

"...what was the point of even stopping here?" Natsu inquired.

Rizo laughed. "You'll find out eventually."

* * *

 _"Now I have a few questions." Rizo said sternly._

 _"I won't answer any of them." Zeref replied stubbornly.  
_

 _Rizo rolled his eyes. "What if the life of your brother is at stake?"_

 _Zeref frowned. "What do you mean?"_

 _Rizo shook his head and tisked. "Zeref...Zeref...please. You love your bother, do you not?"_

 _Zeref nodded._

 _"Well, he's an awfully good bribe. And we're prepared to kill him for answers."_

 _Zeref made a sound in the back of his throat._

 _"You're bluffing."_

 _"Am not."_

 _Zeref's shoulders shook a little._

 _"Tell you what. I'll ask some questions without saying I'll kill your brother, and if you don't answer, I will."_

 _For an hour, Rizo tried prying answers from Zeref, with no avail._

 _"Fine then. Kill the other Dragneel."_

 _"No!"_

 _A guard raced off._

 _"You won't be able to kill Natsu so easily!"_

 _"I will! He was tortured he's weak!"_

 _"You...hurt him again!?"_

 _"For answers cause."_

 _A guard returned and nodded._

 _"He is dead."_

"No..."

"ARRRGHHH!"

 _Zeref tore apart the chains, as more guards raced in._

 _Unfortunatly, Rizo swiped Zeref across the chest with a sharp sword, and Zeref let out a pained scream._

 _"Your brother is dead! What is the point of fighting!?"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"This...sucks." Natsu grumbled, sititng on the cold floor, his brother's head leaning against him.

"Yeah..." Zeref agreed.

His hand clutched his chest, Natsu had bandaged it using his own shirt, leaving him topless, and said that he would clean his wound soon.

"No." Natsu shook his head. "This seriously sucks. This is stupid!"

"Sounds like the effects are starting to ware off..."

"Sorta. Still got that feeling...but...yeah."

Zeref sighed. "Natsu?"

"Hm?"

"You're alway's so cheery."

Natsu's shoulder's relaxed. "Not really."

"How not...?"

"I-I'm not happy now, am I?" Natsu asked.

Zeref frowned. "Well-"

"Yeah. I know." Natsu let out a large sigh.

"Natsu...well...I need to tell you something."

"You aren't planning on killing yourself again, right?"

Zeref shook his head. "No...I know who...who sold us out."

"You do?"

Zeref nodded. "Gray."

Natsu's face contorted in anger. "I knew it. He was acting strange...how could he do that...I thought I could Trust Fairy Tail! And it turns out...I can't."

"But...it was just Gray...wasn't it?"

"Sure. Gray now, Gajeel later. Gajeel then, Mirajane after that. Who knows. People were affected by E.N.D., by me...and you. And they hold grudges, and hope for revenge...and I honestly can't blame them." Natsu looked at his hands. "I don't even know if I've changed."

Zeref scowled, and pushed his head up furthur, waiting for Natsu to go on.

"I still get...those bloodthirsty rages. I get...get...excited when...there's an enemy...excited not just to defeat them...but to make them pay dearly...with their own blood, for what they did..."

"Don't worry, Natsu. Both of us can defeat...what is wrong. I have to overpower my curse, wait for the cure to be found, and you have to overpower your thirsts. It's...it's in both of us to defeat it. We can..."

"...but there is something I ain't not doin'."

"What is...is it?"

"...I'm gonna pummel Gray the next time I see him..."

"Oi! Shut your mouths!" A guard barked.

Natsu growled, and gently placed Zeref's head against the wall.

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU BASTARD!" Natsu shouted, and ran to the bars. "LET US OUT OF HERE!"

"I SAID SHUT IT!"

The guard punched Natsu through the bars. Natsu grunted, though his wound had basically scared, it still hurt terribly.

Natsu fell to his knees.

"Ow." Natsu simply said.

The guard cocked his head. Natsu stood up. "Zeref...I know that we deserve this. But I need to have a serious chat with a certain Ice Devil Slayer. And also, I need you to be totally okay, which your not."

"And neither are you! Just from laying on your shoulder, I could feel your body heat, you were shaking too! So obviously the effects haven't worn off! You have a fever! You need a doctor too!"

"So are you just gonna sit there, or are you gonna come over here and let me help you?"

"What the hell are you two talking about!?" The guard demanded.

Natsu looked back over at him.

He cracked his neck, and broke his chains in half, again, just like earlier, and then he tore the magic sealing cuffs off his arms, and did the same to Zeref.

"Time to get out."

Natsu placed his hands on the bars, and they started melting. Then he put Zeref on his back, and head bunted the gaurd in the face. Unfortunatly, more guards came. Natsu didn't really have the energy to fight him, his main concern was getting his brother to a doctor. Natsu burst through the stone walls, and out into the dark, cold night.

A hundred guards came towards the hole.

"I swear...I'm gonna kill Gray for making us go through this." Natsu growled.

Suddenly, the air became even colder, and Natsu noticed snowflakes falling.

"At least not yet, hopefully." A deep voice said.

"Gray...?!"

Gray Fullbuster stood there, hands in his pockets, and a slight grin on his face.

"What are you doing here!? You betrayed us! Why would you wanna help!?"

"It was my fault you two bound up in here. And I owe you more then just helping out."

A guard attacked Natsu suddenly, and the fire demon jumped back in surprise. "Ugh..."

Natsu's stomach started doing flips, not a good sign.

Gray stepped in front of them, and took a breath. "Ice make, floor!"

The guards slipped on the ice and fell on their faces, and unfortunatly, so did Natsu.

"Oof!" Natsu and Zeref grunted.

"Ice make, sword!"

Gray fought hard. Zeref had already lost consciousness, and Natsu's eyes sight was blurring.

"...stupid...effects...'

"Hey...Natsu!"

Natsu downed his brows, and glanced upwards.

"...Lucy...!?"

"Yep, and not just me!"

Wendy and Carla stood behind her, as well as Happy, Gajeel and Pantherlily.

"Jeez, you look pathetic."

"Why did you even come!?" Lucy glared at Gajeel.

Gajeel shrugged. "I have no idea. Now that I think about it, I shouldn't have."

"We'd better go before those gaurds recover!" Gray said, and slung Natsu's arm around his shoulder.

Gajeel pulled Zeref's arm around his shoulder as well.

"W-where...!?" Natsu asked.

"One place you'll be safe until we fix this!" Lucy started.

"Galuna Island."

* * *

 **SOO SORRY! Another clifhanger, I know! :,(**

 **Okay! So REVIEW! *Kind* reviews mean updates!**

 **And if you have other Arc idea'sm PM me! And you'll get a shoutout! :D**

 **Thanks for reading! :D**

 **-Roxlkey-San. -A**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Running out of ways to tell you guys I don't own Fairy Tail. How about...I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **AHHHH GUYS! I am so so sooo sorry about not updating! Damn, I have been SOO busy lately.**

 **My Birthday is November 1st, so that's coming up.**

 **AND I AM MOVING! (I think I'm going to hide my location...for you know, me.)**

 **See, my best friend moved away, and she was - is - my best friend. But alas!**

 **I am moving to where she is ! (me and my grandparents at least, lol)**

 **I KNOW - Sorry...had to give an update. xP xD**

 **ONE MORE THING**

 **I have been controlling my PTSD a little better...there's no cure, but I've been interacting, and talking to people more...but ya know, it never REALLY goes away, but oh well, lol.**

 **AND I FEEL SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH BETTER! I think that my depression is decending into darkness now! :D I feel so free...**

 **OKAY OKAY OKAY! Sorry! :D**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **And Happy Halloween ;)**

 ** _NO FLAMING OR CRITICS PLEASE! I MAY BE ARROGENT, BUT I DON'T CARE! PLEEEEEEASEEE BE NICE! :D  
_**

* * *

 ** _*...'" Guilty Arc"'...*_  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Galuna Island was not an easy place to get too.

Natsu and Zeref were out the entire trip and everyone was uneasy on the way over there. Natsu's head rested on Lucy's lap and Happy had nuzzled himself by Natsu's side. Zeref's head rested against Wendy's leg, Carla and Pantherlily sat by Happy, and a grumbling Gajeel.

At the head of the ship was Gray. Everyone had spoken a little bit, but Gray hadn't said a word.

Lucy was still very POed at Gray. The only thing he told them, was that he was going to save Natsu and Zeref, and that it was his fault that they were there.

Despite Natsu being unconsious, Wendy had placed the troia spell on him, just to stop the motion sickness for a little while.

After what seemed like eternity, they finally arrived at Galuna Island.

"Oh wow..." Lucy muttered. "...it feels like it's been so long since I was here last..."

"It has been," said Happy solemnly.

Gray housted Natsu onto his back, and Gajeel unwillingly did the same with Zeref.

"Come on," Gray commanded.

They made their ways to the village on Galuna Island.

To Lucy, Happy and Gray, it was so familiar.

 _Wow...it feels like I've travled back in time.._. Lucy thought. _Will Natsu and Zeref be safe here? I suppose that there are demons living here.._.

"Who goes there?"

"The name is Gray Fullbuster! These are my friends! We are from the Fairy Taill guild! We were here a few years ago! We need some help!" Gray called.

"Open the gate!"

The group walked into the village quickly.

"My...it has been forever." An old voice sighed.

Everyone's eyes rested on the Cheif, Moka.

"What brings you guys back to Galuna Island?" Bobo wondered.

"We need a favor..." Lucy answered.

"Of course...anything." Moka nodded.

"Our friends have been wounded. You remember Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"How could I forget?"

"Well...he and his brother," Lucy guestured to Zeref. "need some shelter and protection."

Gasps echoed when the demon villigers saw Zeref.

"We will protect, shelter, and provide bandages and food. But you must give an explanation to why Zeref is here."

* * *

After they explained what had happened, and who exactly Natsu and Zeref were, the demons decided to help them furthur.

"If you need, they may stay here until you have figured things out with the council."

"Much thanks."

Moka and Bobo nodded, and left for a while.

"Um..." Gray looked up at a hand on his back.

"It feels like it's been forever..."

"Lulu?" Gray questioned.

Lulu nodded. "You probably have a girlfriend, but I just wanted to tell you how much I missed you."

"Oh..uh...yeah? Well thanks..."

Soon, Lulu left, and everyone was left to watch Natsu sleep, since Zeref and Wendy were in another tent.

Eventually, Natsu's eyes began to open.

"Natsu!" Happy exclaimed.

Natsu shook his head until he was fully awake.

"How are you feeling?"

Natsu thought for a moment. "The effects are gone."

"...is that a good thing?"

Natsu nodded, and then groaned. "But I'm kinda sore."

"Didn't know someone so powerful could get sore." Lucy teased.

"Eh, gimme a break." Natsu grinned back at her. "Did you come with ice freak willingly?"

"What!? Of course I did!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Thanks." Natsu smiled. "I knew I could count on you."

Lucy blushed slightly.

Natsu cleared his throat, and looked up at Gray, a glower forming on his face.

"Where's Zeref?"

"Sleeping, in the other tent."

"Who's watching him?"

"Wendy."

Natsu nodded. He forced himself up to a standing position.

He sighed, and then socked Gray in the face.

"HOW COULD YOU BASTARD!? YOU BETRAYED ME AND ZEREF! AND YOU BETRAYED THE GUILD!" Natsu shouted, shoulder's shaking.

Gray's bangs covered his eyes, as he slowly rose. No one dared to utter a single word, deciding it was probably best to leave the two to figure out problems without intervening.

"WE ARE SUPPOSE TO STICK TOGETHER! THINK GRAY! WHAT WOULD YOU BE GETTING OUT OF IT?! REVENGE!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE AN ALLY! BUT IT TURNS OUT YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER ENEMY! SO ANSWER ME! WHY DID YOU DO IT!? WHY DID YOU BETRAY FAIRY TAIL!?" Natsu clamored.

Gray took in a deep breath, and exhaled, his hands reaching up to touch his sore face, from where Natsu had just landed a hard punch on.

"If you inturrupt it will only make things worse." Stated Gray quietly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?"

"It means don't talk while I'm explaining, Natsu."

Natsu sighed, sitting down and looking up at the Ice Mage. "Fine. But you'd better make it quick, because my patience is running out rapidly."

...

* * *

"Revenge is one thing... hatred is another." Gray murmured. "I hated E.N.D... that hatred drove me to declare that I would kill E.N.D. with my own two hands. All that dissipated when I found out who E.N.D. really was. I was left shocked and overwhelmed. My greatest enemy, was my best friend. My thoughts were full of haze... and I felt revenge would make it better.

It never does. I don't know what was in my head. I felt like I was being controlled. I never really hid the hatred in my heart. I was so inudated that I did something awful. I admit, it was my fault all along. I told them who you were, where you were... and for my cruel actions, you and Zeref payed... I truly am sorry..."

Tension rung in everyone's ears. Eyes rested on both Natsu and Gray, and no one could quite anticipate what would happen next.

"Appoligies won't cut it. Revenge turns into more hatred... and more hatred continues to turn into anger... and sorrow." Natsu muttered and soughed at the same time. "When you did that you betrayed the guild... I forgive you Gray... but I can't change anyone eles minds. I've been where you are now, I understand. Remember restitution. It's up to you."

"I know... and I swear Natsu. I'm going to make this right. I'm going to take responsability for my actions, and face the consiquences, whether they are difficult of not. I promise."

Natsu crossed his arms and huffed. "I am still angry at you."

Gray sighed. "I figured."

"Listen, you acted out of anger, and when someone acts out of anger, it could either result in destruction and sorrow, or only sometimes saving lives. That's only sometimes. I may be a hypocrite for saying this, but, you're gonna have to control your anger. Go find something else to slay, but don't just stand there with one goal for life, because only one is not gonna be so exciting for you. Focase on the things you've shovled deep in your soul, take them out, examain them, and use them. That's all I needed to say." Natsu professed.

Everyone else silently agreed. Natsu took in a deep breath, and sat down again.

"How's Zeref doing?" He asked in a hushed tone.

Lucy shifted. "Well... Wendy hasn't let us see him yet. Since we got here. Fist she sorta helped heal you a little more, then she took Zeref to another tent."

"Well, I want to go and see him."

"Natsu, maybe you should rest for a little bit?" Suggested Happy.

Natsu shook his head. "Common guys, this is important."

Everyone discussed it silently, and then decided to let Natsu go and see his brother. In Natsu went, into the tent in where his brother slept.

Wendy glanced up. "W-what are you guys doing? I thought I told you to wait - Natsu! You're awake?"

"Obviously..." Natsu scoffed.

Wendy's expression altered to a confused and saddened look.

"Uh - sorry... that was kind of insinsitive."

"No... it's okay." Wendy reashured.

Zeref's breaths sounded even, his chest rose as he inhaled, and then dropped as he exhaled. His somewhat pale eye lids were used as a curtain over his onyx eyes. Zeref Dragneel's hands lay on the sides of his body, and a quilt lay over his legs and upper abdomen.

He wore no shirt, but instead bandages were wrapped around his chest and shoulders. Natsu knelt, and reached his hand to feel his older brother's forhead. The Dark Wizards face was sticky with cold sweat, and his forhead was warm.

"He still has a fever?"

Wendy nodded regretibaly. "I can't seem to bring it down."

Natsu frowned. "Hm... do you know if he will wake up soon?"

Wendy shrugged. "It depends, I was using my magic to try and close up his wound - or wounds - but I'm not really sure why he has a fever..."

* * *

 _Gray felt like he was under a trance... he was helping those guards capture his friends! Friends. Or were they really?_

 _Doubt and confusion clouded his mind, as he ran hard to keep up with the Dragneel Brothers. He used his ice to dig up some large rocks, and catapult them at Natsu and Zeref._

 _After repeating this, he caught Natsu's leg in ice, and watched as he dangled high, holding onto Zeref's hand._

 _Gray grinned to himself._

 _"Your time isn't yet... I must kill all three together."_

 _"Huh?" Gray spun around after hearing the unfamiliar voice._

 _A man stood there, his face shaded by a shawl that was wrapped around his head. He wore black, all black, and Gray was sure if he could see the man's face, he would see a grin._

 _"Who are you!?" Gray demanded._

 _"No friend of yours. Sleep... sleep. Because you will need all the rest you can get."_

* * *

"This is most troubling..." Erza paced back in forth in the guild hall, as some of the members watched. "...where could they have gone? They didn't take a job! When is the apprximated time of their leave?"

"Two days ago."

"At ten in the morning."

Erza bit her lip. "I wonder..."

Mira cocked her head in thought. "Erza... are you thinking they did that?"

"They couldn't have..."

"When they were young, they bickered and refused to agree and decipher anything... and now they speak this language of sharing that no one can understand!" Macao ejaculated.

Erza stared at her feet. "They've gone to rescue Natsu and Zeref."

The doors of the guild hall swung open abruptly.

"You people again..." Lisanna murmured.

"What do you want from us now?"

"Do you have knowlage of the wareabouts of," a guard stopped and pulled out some parchement. "a Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, Gajeel Redfox, Happy, Carla, and a Pantherlily?"

Erza took a step back, and made the world known sound in the back of her throat. "... we do not."

"Dammit!"

"What's happened?"

"They are fugitives now!"

"What!?"

"The broke into a holding palace, and retreved Zeref and Natsu Dragneel!"

"What!?"

"It's against the law! We do not know their warabouts, but they have murderes with them!"

"Murderers!?"

"Indeed! While these fellow "guild mates", of yours were breaking out the Dragneels, the two boys decided to fight, and killed ten of our best guards in cold blood!" The guard explained.

"No...Natsu would never-"

"Never? Are you sure?" The guard cleared his voice. "If you see them, it is your duty to bring them back to us! Be on the lookout!"

No way Natsu and Zeref did that...

* * *

 **Really sorry about the late update...as I said at the begining AN, I've been sorta busy.**

 **Okay! Make sure that you leave a kind review!**

 **AND REMEMBER!**

 **Reviews make me update! :D**

 **-Roxkey-San. -A**


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel kinda bad for not updating sooner...heh...**

 **I've been incredibaly busy with moving and stuff, so that's more why I've been not updating.**

 **Okay! I hope you all enjoy the chapter! I had a great birthday too! :)**

 _ **I CHANGED MY USERNAME TO: DragonDragneel ! :D JUST THOUGHT I WOULD LET YOU ALL KNOW!**_

 **Please DON'T FLAME OR CRITIC! Thank you! :D**

* * *

 _ ***...'" Guilty Arc"'...***  
_

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

"Jeez, you seriously like to sleep." Natsu grunted at his older brother.

"You're one to talk, Natsu." Came a sweet voice.

Natsu tilted his head up, and looked at Lucy, who took a seat next to him. She smiled innocently at him. "So..."

Natsu looked back at Zeref. "So."

Lucy took in a breath, and downed her brows. "Listen, Natsu? We've known each other for quite some time now, and...I just wanted to talk to you. We haven't really had a face-to-face chat about what's been going on, I mean just the two of us. I'm so confused...and this makes no sense..."

Natsu shrugged his shoulders and looked over at Lucy again. "Not everything can make sense. But this is how it's going to be from now on. I'd suggest you get used to it."

"Natsu..." Lucy sucked in air, trying to hold back the pressure of crying. "I...I-"

"I get it, sentamentel stuff," growled Natsu coldly, his eyes starting to narrow. "but here's the hard truth! I really don't care! Things have changed, and there is no turning back!"

Lucy's eyes welled with tears. "Why are you being this way!? You're...you're so mean!"

"People change blondie! For better, or for worse! I know you haven't changed! You should stop worrying about the strong people, and start worrying about the weak people like yourself! You're still a stupid selfish little cry baby!"

 _Smmacck!_

Everything went silent, as a buzzing tension rose in Natsu and Lucy's ears. Natsu's eyes were a bit bigger, and his face was starting to turn red. He looked at Lucy, who's hand was still in the air. Her face was a mix of emotions, boiling anger, fear, and sadness.

Her cheeks were red, and little tear droplets were rolling down her face at a slow pace. Her chest rose and dropped, and her shoulders shook.

"Natsu you idiot!" Lucy shouted. "Everyone get's you feel angry at Gray, but you said you forgave him! It doesn't look like you did that at all! If you forgave him, then you wouldn't be treating everyone like this!

I've never seen you do this before! You say I'm acting like a stupid selfish little cry baby? Well you're acting like a stupid selfish little child! Don't you realize you are agitating everyone around you!? I worry about you because of the way you act sometimes, Natsu! You're reckless, and don't think about something before you go head on into a battle of some sort!

You may be strong, but you don't have any sense sometimes! I worry about you because I don't want you getting hurt! I don't want you hurting others! And I may be weak, but I'm still a member of fairy tail, and so are you! And together, we are all strong and powerful!

So stop acting like a baby, and slap yourself back into reality! Stop treating everyone like their below you! Because if you act like that, then you're no diffrent from the enemies we have fought and defeated!"

"Lucy..."

Lucy huffed, and turned on her heals, and stormed out of the tent. Natsu stood there for a moment, holding his cheek, and staring at the entry where Lucy had just left.

"I am being selfish."

Natsu glanced down at Zeref. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Gray walked back and forth, pacing with his hands behind his back.

"What's wrong Gray?" Wendy inquired.

Gray shook his head. "I remember what happened."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I was knocked out by someone. He gave me the chills, and I don't get the chills often."

"I know that you're kind of worried about that, but it isn't our main priority right now," replied Wendy. "our main priority is helping Natsu-San and Zeref-San."

"Yeah, you're right."

The two walked back to Zeref's tent, and entered. Wendy and Gray gasped. Zeref was still there, but Natsu was not, all of Natsu's things that were scattered around the tent were gone, and a note was on Zeref's chest.

Gray timidly picked it up and read it. "Dear Fairy Tail, as you have noticed, I've left. I need time to think, train, do whatever needs to be done. Protect my brother, and protect each other. I don't know when I will be back, but don't die, any of you. I know that I have promised to protect all of Fairy Tail, but, everyone needs alone time. Seprate, if any harm comes to Zeref, or Lucy, then I will personally kill whoever didn't protect them. See all of you one day, Natsu D."

"Oh no..." Wendy sniffled.

Gray growled. "This is bad."

Wendy nodded.

Gray turned to her and grasped her shoulders. "No, you don't understand, this is _really_ bad."

Wendy frowned. "What's the really bad part?"

Once all the Fairy Tail members on the island were gathered, Gray took a breath and explained what happened.

Gajeel scowled, along with Pantherlily. Carla closed her eyes and dropped her shoulders, Happy plastered a sad expression on his face, and Lucy looked on the verge of tears.

"I...didn't want him to do that..."

"It's not like Natsu-San won't come back...right?" Wendy asked worridly.

"Here's the thing guys," Gray sighed. "you know how sometimes Zeref goes..."

Everyone nodded.

"Well, Natsu doesn't loose all sense completly, but he does go into attack mode, where he will not resist from killing. And here's the worst, if he kills, the Council will hunt him like wolves, and will not stop until he is aprehended-"

"Aren't they already doing that?" Gajeel grunted.

Gray nodded. "But the diffrence is that if he kills more people, the council will use "'hostages'"."

"I don't like the sound of that." Carla affirmed.

"Yeah, and if Natsu see's us as hostages, who knows what can happen."

"How do you know so much?"

"Well, I'm just assuming-"

"I guess assumtions are better. But you have a point. How much power do you think he has anyways?"

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Over flowing." Came a reply.

Everyone glanced down at Zeref, who's eyes were now opened, and looking up at them. "Fullbusters assumtions were correct. I know because it has happened before. Natsu has always been powerful, but after he became E.N.D., he grew incredibaly strong. Some people were trying to stop him, so decided to use someone he knew dearly, who was basically his best friend, and used him as a hostage.

Natsu became angry, and it always runs in the Dragneel family, to destroy and attack without thinking. It has been passed down from my great, grandfather to my grandfather, to my father and then to me and Natsu. In his attempts to save his friend, he ended up destroying the entire castle, killing everyone, except himself, in it, including his friend. That means the possibilities on what he could do are endless."

Everyone felt an uneasy and uncomfortable tension.

"We have to find him."

* * *

"Uh, Erza? Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Levy queryed.

Erza glanced down at Levy. "Of course I do."

"What she means by that," Cana stopped to take a gulp of travel booze. "is where exactly are we going...?"

"Galuna Island."

"What!?" Everyone in the group.

Everyone in the group, included Erza, Cana, Levy, Warren, Juvia, Freed and Lisanna.

"Isn't that the place were Deliora was?"

"Yeah!"

"Enough." Erza sighed. "Listen up, I have a theory that they are on that island. It's only natural that they go there. Consindering that Gray probably led the group, I would asume that he would take them to a place he kenw of with demons he could trust. And the only place I can think of, is Galuna Island."

"Oh..so why didn't everyone else come with us?"

"I want to go in small groups so that the council will not follow. We musnt disclose their location yet, instead evade them. I have told some of the other members of Fairy Tail this plan, and I will inform them via lacrima if they are needed."

"Oh..."

Erza sat back down. Thrity minutes passed, when Erza cocked her head at a sound. She stood up quickly.

"What is wrong Erza?" Lisanna wondered.

"We're being followed." Erza squinted. "It might be some of the council's gaurds...or an enemy trying to get their hands on E.N.D.'s power, or Zeref."

"What do we do?"

Erza sighed. "New plan. Juvia, I need you to go to Galuna Island."

"Juvia does not know the way." Juvia replied sadly.

"I will have Warren send you mentel directions through talepathy. You must take a lacrima with you, to communicate with us. You're the only one who can go under water and surface without being seen."

"What about you?"

"I have a plan. We ride on you now."

Juvia nodded, took the lacrima, and dove into the water.

"Warren, get ready to send a telapathic link to her. Everyone, pull out fishing rods from the sides."

"Why do we have fishing rods..." Freed murmured.

Once everyone had them out, they threw them over the edge.

"Won't they ask why we are this deep for fishing?"

Erza ndoded as the ship approched. "Leave it to me."

"Oi!"

Everyone looked up from "fishing".

"Yes?"

"You folk are from Fairy Tail, correct?" A gaurd asked.

"That's correct." Answered Erza.

"What are you doing all the way out here? Are you searching for the Dragneels and fugitives without our knowlage?"

Erza chuckled. "Of course not! We're doing some fishing!"

"All the way out here?"

"Of course! If you go this deep, you can catch a certain rare type of fish!"

"What is the name of this rare fish?"

"Koytopye!"

"Oh really?"

"Oh yes! If you are a fisherman, then you would understand that Koytopye's are rarely found, but when caught and eaten, supply a wonderful taste, and boost your energy and magic abilities if you posses them!"

The gaurds seemed convinced, but then one stepped up. "I thought there were six of you! Now there is only five!"

"Oh yes, Juvia Lockser decided she was getting bored, and swam back to Fairy Tail."

"She swam?! I find that hard to beleive!"

"She holds the magic of water! And was at high energy when she left! I'm sure she will be fine!"

"Hm...very well! Continue fishing, and then return to Magnolia at once! We will be waiting your arrival!"

 _Dammit.._. Erza thought.

Soon, the gaurds left.

"We are going to have to go back." Levy sighed.

"I know...we have to count on Juvia. When the time is right, we must head back to Galuna Island too."

* * *

"Stupid!" Natsu shouted as he punched a tree.

He sighed and plopped on his rump, and sat cross legged.

"Why am I so stupid?"

He didn't realize how terrible he was treating everyone. He knew he shouldn't have left...but he felt like he needed time on his own, he didn't even know if he would return. Maybe they would be better off without him.

"Salamander! E.N.D.! Finally. One-on-one chat with you."

Natsu was on his two feet in a second, and he looked around, and sniffed the air.

"I can smell you. Come out."

"I knew that you could smell me, hear me. That's because of how powerful you are."

A man landed behind Natsu, and smiled at him as Natsu turned.

"Who the hell are you!?"

"My name is Noburo. And I'm here to take you down."

"You gotta reason?"

"Of course I have a reason! But there is no use in monolauging unless I'm fighting you!"

"Fine then!"

Natsu and Noburo jumped in the air and their fists clashed.

While fighting, Noburo shook his head. "You're not at full power, or at least not using it! I can tell!"

He grunted as Natsu kicked at him.

"What's your point? Fairy Tail's counting on me not to kill anyone!"

"And you're going to live up to that?" Noburo chuckled. "Hard to believe."

Natsu flipped backwards, and englufed his hand in a flame. "What do you got against me anyways?"

Noburo shrugged. "You aren't my favorite person. Every victory was a cold blow to me. I remember the damage you and Zeref did. Why, Deliora's dead body was shattered right here on this island, by, who was it? Oh yes! You! You murdered counteless people. Innocent people."

"And so what? Are you going to kill me and do the same thing?"

"You are not innocent, END! Sins float around you and burden you!" Noburo jumped and kicked Natsu square in the face, sending the fire demon backwards. "And that is what brings you down!"

"Are ya sure?" Natsu asked, standing back up.

"Indeed. Many hold grudges against you, and it is true that I am one of those people."

"Let me guess! You were some boy in a village I destroyed years ago? When I was basically unstable?" Natsu wondered. "That usually seems to be the answer."

"No, but many were. And some still are alive, and seek vengance." Noburo grunted as Natsu punched him.

"Revenge ain't all in live pal! You gotta find something else to live for!"

"I have other points, do not think I am daft enough to not know that! You have scared me, Dragneel! You ruthlessly and cruely killed those around me! I was forced to watch as friends of mine were blown apart from the inside! And only because of my ignorance! I thought I could defeat you at that time, and my friends told me not to do it, and I payed. I understand those consiquences! After that horror, I fought back against those who attacked! And I understood that if I wasn't supposed to jump in every fight, I wasn't supposed to!"

Noboru jumped back as Natsu ducked and punched. Noboru dodged, and grabbed Natsu's neck, and forced him to the ground.

"I stumbled upon a place, were a demon that Zeref created, Deliora, destroyed a city! A boy, went and did something his friend and teacher begged him not to do! His teacher died because of him! And I hate that boy!"

"Gray? Now you are seriously being hypocritical! You did the same thing!"

"I may have! And that is why I hate him so much! He is like me! And I hate myself! I decided to go where I needed to, to help others!"

"This doesn't seem like helping others!"

"Not to you! But those who stand on your side are enemies to me! I protect the ones against you! I will destroy you, Zeref, and Fullbuster! And if that good-for-nothing guild gets in my way, I'll destroy it too!"

Natsu was okay if the guy wanted to kill him, but wanting to kill Zeref and Gray, and possibly destroy Fairy Tail, was unexeptible. And he promised to protect his friends.

"Argh!"

Noburo was thrown off of Natsu, and Natsu got ready to attack full on.

"Demon Fire Dragon, Roar!" Natsu cracked his neck. "Demons slashing claws! Fire dragon flaming elbow!"

BOOM!

Natsu grinned to himself, and flexed his arms, thinking he had defeated Noboru. But then he heard a chuckle, and that made Natsu frown.

"That little attack should've killed you!"

"Foolish demon!" Noboru laughed. "Next time, you should anylize your enemies magic before doing something like that! I can absorb, and reflect your magic right back at you! And in your state, not fully healed, it will at least weaken and knock you out!"

"Oh crap."

"ABORBING MAGIC, REFLECT!" 

* * *

Juvia felt tired by the time she arrived at Galuna Island. Warren had sent her telapathic messages on how to get there, but it was a longer trip then she had expected. She dragged herself on the beach, and lay there for a moment.

* * *

 _(flashback)_

 _"Juvia! Come in!"_

 _"Yes?" She replied.  
_

 _"This is Warren! You have to hurry up and warn the others!"_

 _"About what!?"_

 _"The gaurds caught us! They found out our intentions, and are making us head back to Galuna Island to arrest everyone! They have a warrent to kill if needed!"_

 _"Kill?"_

 _"Anyone! Natsu and Zeref have served as so much of a threat, that they are going to try to take them down, perminantly! As well as sentance the others to death if they get in the way! You have to hurry!"_

 _"Understood!"_

* * *

Juvia couldn't stop...but she was so tired.

"Juvia!?"

Juvia looked up, at a familiar form running towards her.

"Gray..."

"What are you doing here!?"

"...I need to warn you..."

"What is it?"

"...everyone...in...danger..." 

* * *

**Feels like it's been so long! Don't worry, next chapter will probably be the end of this arc! But then a new arc starts! PLEAE REVIEW OR PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY ARC IDEA'S I NEED THEM SO BADLY!  
**

 **Please be KIND AND REVEIW NICELY!**

 **Thank you! :D**

 **-Roxkey-San. -A.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

 **I decided to upate, YAYY!**

 **NO FLAMING OR CRITICS PLEASE! THANKS!**

* * *

*...'" ** _Guilty Arc_** '"...*

* * *

|Chapter 5|

* * *

Gray held onto Juvia, clutching her limp body close to his chest, as he ran into one of the tents, passed the villigers and their skeptical looks.

"Juvia!" Lucy exclaimed, once she saw her.

"Is she okay!?" Wendy asked worridly.

Zeref grunted, and frowned.

"I-I don't know..." Gray murmured.

"She's exhausted." Zeref stated.

"Exhausted?"

Zeref nodded slowly. "I've seen it plenty, when me and Natsu were walking non-stop."

"But _that_ exhausted? I don't think that's possible just walking."

Zeref chuckled. "You'd be surprised...it didn't exactly help that Natsu was sick..."

"Wendy, could you heal her? Juvia said something about us being in danger or something, and I need to know what it meant." Gray informed.

"Right."

"Child!" Carla scolded. "I do not think it's best to heal at the state you're in!"

Wendy shook her head. "I can do it, Carla. We need to help Juvia-San."

Carla looked unsettled, but sighed.

After a few minutes, Juvia blinked her eyes open.

"Juvia!" Gray sighed in releif. "We were so worried!"

"Gray-Sama...worried for Juvia?" Juvia questioned, her voice raspy, then she shook her head. "Juvia delivered the message...and Juvia thought Warren's telepathy could only go so far. Warren must have grown stronger..."

"Did you swim from Magnolia to Galuna Island?" Gray inquired.

Juvia nodded.

"Wow..."

"Erza-San sent Juvia to swim here...to inform you that you're all in danger." Juvia sighed.

"How so?"

"The council...has caught on to you...and they are coming back...they are going to arrest all of you, or kill all of you." Juvia looked around for a moment. "Where _is_ Natsu-San?"

"Well...that's the thing..." Lucy chuckled nervously.

"My brother is missing." Zeref finished.

* * *

Noburo cracked his knuckles and groaned, he possibaly used to much magic...

He glanced down at END, unconsious and sizzling.

"Better get started then." He muttered, stiding over to Natsu, and cleared his voice. "DRAIN MAGIC! DRAIN TIMES FIFTY!"

Noburo felt the strong magic energy leaving Natsu, it would never leave, but his energy would be gone. His magic energy, as well as his physical energy. Of course, this is a powerful demon...

Noburo chuckled. "Good thing I practiced this magic...Faster magic! Move us!"

Under Noburo's feet, a platform appeared, and lurched forward at a decent pace. But it was a vehicle. Noburo looked down at Natsu, who's face contorted in pain.

"Wake up, Salamander." Noburo demanded, and kicked Natsu in the side as the platform continued to move forward. After a few minutes, Natsu's eyes blinked open. Almost immedietly, he looked like he was about to throw up.

"Why...didn't..." Natsu coughed. "you...kill me...?"

Noburo shook his head. "I have a much grander death in store for you, old man."

Natsu scowled at being called old man.

"You were beaten mighty etherious Natsu Dragneel." Noburo reminded.

"Only...because you...cheated."

"I cheated?" Noburo laughed. "There is no cheating in a fight."

Natsu growled. "Get...me...off this...thing..."

Noburo shook his head.

"I...am...gonna hurl..."

"If you do that, do it over the edge."

Natsu crawled to the edge of the plat form and looked down.

It was a long fall...

* * *

"Natsu!" Gray called.

"Natsu! Where are you!?" Lucy shouted.

"Salamander!"

"Natsu!" Happy hollared.

"Zeref-San, you should've stayed at the village!" Wendy scolded.

Zeref shook his head. "Nah...what good is staying at a village?"

Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, dammit!" Gray stomped his foot. "Where is he!?"

"Shouldn't we, ya know, split up?" Gajeel suggested.

"Yes," Carla said. "but, splitting up would also be a bad option, considering that the Council could be here at any time, and if we split up, they would have more of a chance on beating us if we were together."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good choice!" Boomed a voice.

Everyone's heads snapped upwards. A man was standing on a floating platform, it almsot looked like an air raft.

"I am Noburo!" The man shouted.

"What do you want!?" Lucy demanded.

Noburo chuckled. "Just two of you."

"You're not getting anyone!"

"Oh? I already _have_ one." Nobur reached down, and grabbed something.

"Natsu!?"

Noburo held Natsu's white scarf, grinning evily. "Yes, I have E.N.D.."

"Ugh..." Natsu groaned. "Hel...p...me..."

"What?! Why aren't you fighting!?"

"It's a...ve...ichel...I just can't..."

Everyone below mentaly face palmed.

"Natsu!" Zeref shouted. "Pull yourself together!"

"Zer...ef?"

Noburo laughed. "Please! Even if he snapped out of his motion sickness, he wouldn't have the strength to move! I've drained him! As well as given him a taste of his own magic!"

"Huh..." Wendy murmured.

"It means he uses reflection magic..." Zeref answered Wendy's confusion.

"Oh."

"Who else did you want!?"

"Oh...just Zeref Dragneel." Noburo grinned. "And Gray Fullbuster. And then I've got the package three."

Gray made an "mmph", sound in the back of his throat, as his eyes narrowed.

"You will never take Gray-Sama away from me!" Juvia yelled.

"You aren't going to get them! Now give us back Natsu!"

Noburo rolled his eyes. "Like that would ever happen-ragh!"

Noburo looked down, at Natsu, who was biting down on Noburo's leg.

"Damn, you really do have sharp teeth! That hurts!" Noburo laughed histaricly. "But so does this!"

Noburo raised his foot and slammed it into Natsu's back, and continued to kick him.

"Natsu!" Zeref exclaimed.

Natsu spat out blood and groaned.

"Nat-" Zeref stopped abruptly.

His heart beat faster, and the world around him was silent. _Bum-bum...bum-bum..._

Zeref's heartbeat. He heard his own breath, and light pain danced up his body, shivers ran down his spine.

"Stay...calm..."

But Zeref couldn't.

"Get...AWAY!" He shouted, as he could now suddenly hear the world around him again.

"What?"

"GO!"

Natsu tried snapping out of his motion sickness, it barly worked, but he saw what was going on below. "ZEREF!"

Zeref gripped his head.

"GET OUT OF HERE GUYS!" Natsu hollared.

Now, everyone scattered, running away.

"Go! Get out!" Natsu told Noburo. "Leave me here!"

Noburo rolled his eyes again, and shook his head. "You'll come with me. I have a good way to kill you in a grand manor...and also kill your friend and beloved brother, if he doesn't himself."

* * *

"AHH!" Lucy screamed as she jumped, just out of reach of the blackness following her.

She tripped, and squeezed her eyes tight, waiting for the black to kill her. She slowly re-opened her eyes, and looked behind her. It wasn't there anymore, but there was a trail of destruction.

She stood up, and ran the way she had came, calling out everyone's names.

"Gray! Zeref! Wendy! Gajeel! Happy! Carla! Juvia! NATSU!"

Lucy sighed, and walked in a straight path, trying to find her way back to the village.

"Lucy!"

Lucy's head perked up. "Happy!"

"I've been trying to find everyone! But I haven't been able too..."

"Come on, let's go and find the way back to the villiage."

Finally, Lucy and Happy came out of the tree's, and onto the beach, where they both gasped.

Lisanna...Erza...Warren...Freed...Cana...Levy...they all had magic sealing cuffs on, and were stanging with gaurds around them.

"Lucy Heartfilia!" A guard called. "Happy the cat! You two are under arrest for breaking out two criminals!"

"Wh-"

A guard ran up and tackled Lucy to the ground, grabbing her wrists and placing cuffs on them. Happy was grabbed and the same thing happened to them. They were both thrown into the circle where Erza and the others were.

"Lucy! Are you alright?!"

Lucy rubbed her head and nodded. "Y-yeah..."

"Where are Natsu and the others?" Erza wondered.

"I don't know we got split up…" Lucy sighed, and then looked around, and leaned close, starting to whisper. "Someone by the name of 'Noburo', wants to kill Natsu, Zeref, and Gray. He's already got Natsu…but that made Zeref angry, and so he went all blasty…"

"Ah…" Erza thought for a moment. "…then we need to take down this Noburo and rescue Natsu?"

Lucy nodded.

"Heartfilia! My name is Rizo, I want to ask you, where are your other friends?" A man walked up.

"…don't know." Lucy replied with a growl.

Rizo glared.

"Sir! We've found Zeref Dragneel!" A guard shouted.

Rizo grinned. "Good…"

After a few minutes, everyone else was thrown in the circle – except for Gray and Natsu- and everyone was kind of drained by Zeref's "outburst". Zeref was actually unconscious and his head rested on Wendy's lap.

"Let's take a headcount!" Rizo grinned. "Zeref, Erza, Gajeel, Happy, Carla and Panterlily, the exceeds, Cana, Lucy, Juvia, Freed, Warren, Wendy and Lisanna! The whole group! Everyone's here-"

Rizo stopped abruptly. "Where is that the demon boy and ice devil slayer?"

"We don't know…sir."

Rizo stomped his foot. "Dammit!"

"It may have just been my imagination, sir, but I thought I saw a flying raft!"

"Natsu…" Lucy murmured.

Unfortunately, Rizo heard this. "You know where he is?"

Rizo nodded at Lucy, and then beckoned a giant man to come over. "Oshimi, make sure she tells us where they are."

Lucy was forcefully thrown over to Rizo, and she glared up at him.

"Where are they?"

"I. Don't. Know." Lucy said through gritted teeth.

"Oshimi."

Oshimi nodded, and grabbed Lucy's arm, and then kneed her in the stomach.

Lucy coughed and lost air for a moment, then held her stomach in pain.

"I'll ask again, where are they?"

"Even…if I knew, I wouldn't tell you."

Oshimi punched Lucy right in the chest, causing her to yell in pain.

"LUCY!" Erza shouted.

"Where. Are. They?"

"Leave her alone."

Everyone's eyes turned towards the voice.

"Gray!"

"Don't hurt her."

Oshimi grabbed Lucy's hair, and threw her back into the circle.

"Gray Fullbuster, pleasure to meet you." Rizo said.

"The pleasure's only yours." Gray replied coldly.

"You're kind." Rizo rolled his eyes. "Come with us willingly, and we'll possibly spare your life."

"What gives you the right to kill me? I haven't done anything _that_ wrong."

"Indeed you have. You rescued two of the most powerful and dangerous blood thirsty villains to walk this planet."

"Blood thirsty villain?" Gray laughed. "You talkin' about Natsu and Zeref? Please. Natsu is a mess right now! And Zeref is an emotional wreck! Jeez, you gotta think of somethin' better to say."

"Hm…" Rizo waved his hand. "Say la ve. Now, where is Natsu Dragneel? We need him."

"I thought you were gonna kill us." Gray changed the subject. "Or…was that just a threat?"

"Oh, we will if you resist us, now, I want to get to the point."

"I ain't gonna tell you where Natsu is if that's what you wanted."

Rizo growled in the back of his throat. "I am not in the mood for this, Fullbuster."

"Well I'm not in the mood for you to slaughter my best friend."

"Really? Then why did you assist us in helping capture him?"

Gray looked at his feet. "It's in the past."

Rizo laughed. "In the past? Do you think that your friends will forgive you? Look at their faces!"

Erza tried to stop a scowl, but it was already plastered to her face.

"I'm sorry…" Gray muttered, staring right at Erza.

"Not just her! Think about Natsu! And Zeref! What do you honestly think they will forgive you?"

"Natsu already has!" Gray hollered.

"I'm sure. Now, are you going to come with us willingly?"

"No."

"Fine, we'll have to use force, and take you down."

 _Boom_!

The dust cleared and Rizo was sprawled on the ground, his eyebrow twitching.

"No one is going to take him down but me."

"Noburo!" Gray glared at the new man.

"That's the villain?!" Erza exclaimed, clutching Lucy close to her breast.

Lucy sputtered out a little but of blood, and managed a: "yes".

"Natsu!"

Natsu lay at Noburo's feet, his eyes closed. "Looks like Zeref's blast knocked the demon asleep!"

Noburo started laughing. "What a drag. I can't wait to kill him."

Noburo placed his foot on Natsu's head. "Now, back to business!"

Rizo stood up shakily.

"Gray Fullbuster, you are going to die."

Zeref was slowly coming to, but it gave him a small headache to hear yelling. He opened his eyes, remembering what had happened.

"Zeref! You're awake!"

"Where is Na…?" Zeref stopped, as he saw Natsu's head under Noburo's boot. "There he is."

Zeref stood up, and ripped the cuffs of his wrists.

Gray jumped and attacked at Noburo, but Noburo shook his head, and kicked Gray backwards.

"This is ridiculous. I thought you'd be more powerful. I'm disappointed."

Gray growled, and ran at Noburo again, this time. Noburo grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, and pulled him above the ground.

"This is incredibaly stupid."

Noburo threw Gray on the ground, and stepped on his back. Gray grunted. Noburo suddenly felt searing pain in his leg, and yelped, jumping backawrds.

"E.N.D..." Noburo growled.

Natsu grinned, and chuckled an airy cackle. Zeref stopped a moment, a frown coming to his face.

Noburo rolled his eyes. "You still have the strength to fight?"

Noburo kicked him in the gut, and Natsu coughed blood out.

"Leave. Him. Alone."

Noburo raised his eyebrow, "Ah, Zeref! I've been waiting for you."

Zeref glared at him. "Leave my brother alone."

"So, he's all you care about?" Noburo nodded at Gray.

Zeref's eyes narrowed even more, and he took deep breaths, trying to control his anger.

"None of your magic will work on me." Noburo stated.

"I know."

Noburo frowned. "Oh? And yet you're still walking towards me? How brave of you."

A tenacious look appeared on Zeref's face. "I will bring you down, right now."

Noburo closed his eyes and laughed. "And how will you do-gah!"

Zeref punched him square in the face while he was talking. Noburo stumbled backwards, and looked at Zeref, as the dark wizard kicked him in the side, twirling along with it.

"You cannot defeat me! I will killl you all!"

"Shut the hell up you bastard." Zeref groweled.

Noburo grabbed Gray and Natsu, and held them in front of himself. "I have hostages. I am not bluffing."

Zeref stopped in his tracks, eyes resting on his comrad and brother.

"If you hurt them, I swear-"

"Like...this?" Noburo grabbed Gray and Natsu's necks and started squeezing.

Zeref's eyes widened slightly.

"Or...this?"

A blade.

Noburo brought it do Natsu's cheek, who's face was already contorted in pain from his air being slowly drained.

The evil man's wrist twitched, and it cut Natsu's right cheek, blood slowly trickled down his face.

Zeref's eyes closed for a moment, and the air around everyone became cold and chilly, the ground was suddenly covered in a thick fog, that looked almost black, and the wind howled slightly in everyone's ears.

Zeref's eyes opened again, revealing red puils. Noburo dropped Gray and Natsu, and got ready to reflect it.

"I know your magic fool!" Zeref shouted. "There is no way you will stand a change against me-grah!"

"Zeref!"

"Very funny dark wizard. But will you stand against _both_ of us?"

"Rizo..." Zeref hissed, eyes still red.

"You guys are working together?!" Natsu exclaimed.

Rizo took his place next to Noburo. "No, not exactly. I have spoken to him."

"Spoken, sir?" A guard asked.

"Indeed! Don't attack him, he's not the enemy." Rizo explained. "It's a very long story, that I do not feel like telling at the moment."

Zeref yelled. "Enough! I will take both of you down! ARGHH!"

Zeref's body engulfed in darkness. Natsu looked at Gray, barely consious. ' _What a wimp..._ ' Natsu thought.

Natsu sprang and grabbed Gray just in time. Zeref shot a black blast at Noburo, right where Natsu and Gray were.

"Watch your aim!" Natsu murmured, scooting away a little bit, dragging Gray with him.

Zeref continued to yell, and threw many black balls of pure magic power, towards the smoke, where Noburo and Rizo suposivaly were. Natsu was suspicious they were even stanging there.

 _Bing_... Natsu realized it.

Rizo must've used his magic to get Noburo and himself away from there stealthily, making it seem that they were still there after the first blast, they would watch Zeref throw out magic energy, weakening him in his already weakened fevered state, thus using most of Zeref's energy and they would get the upper-hand!

"Stop...Zeref! Stop!" But even Natsu's voice was carried away by the ringing noise of his older brother's magic.

After a few minutes, Zeref finally calmed down. Once the smoke cleared, Natsu's assumptions were found correct.

Zeref was sweating cold sweat, and his body was achy. ' _What...is this feeling...am I seriously sick? It's not even possible that I used up to much magic...I have way more in the power..._ '

Zeref's eyebrow's downed, and he clutched his shoulder, where it hurt the most, and fell to his knees.

Wendy watched in horror, as she realized something she had completly missed.

"Ugh...I want to go in and help them!" Lucy complained.

"Whether we want to do that or not, the option is not ours," Erza sighed. "unless you want to die today, I'd suggest staying here."

"Child, what is it?" Carla queryed, looking at Wendy worridly.

"I...I..." Wendy bit her lip. "I didn't realize it! Zeref... ask yourself this question guys, why would Zeref, the strongest wizard alive, be out of magic energy?"

Everyone in the circle frowned.

"He...was poisoned." Wendy croaked. "It has to be it...I will need to take a closer exaimination to be sure what poison was used...but...I...I can't belive I didn't realize it!"

"If he was poisoned..." Lucy started.

"That means that the foe's have the advantage here!" Erza's eyes widened. "Dammit!"

"Zeref, are you stupid!?" Natsu shouted. "You should've payed attention!"

Zeref's eyes switched back to black, and he looked at Natsu, a confused look etching itself onto Zeref's expression.

"IT WAS THEIR PLAN! YOU ARE ILL! AND NOW THEY CAN BEAT YOU!"

Zeref 'mmph'ed, and looked in front of him again.

Rizo and Noburo appeared again.

"Men!" Rizo shouted. "We have recieved word, and I think it's fairly obvious, Fairy Tail is an enemy! They are con's, trying to con every one into thinking they are good, but they helped murder countless people! They are another one of our enemies! Take ships and go and kill the members, or they will kill everyone else!"

Noburo chuckled. "I wanted the Dragneel's and Fullbuster dead...but all of Fairy Tail too? Yes, they have to pay for their crimes."

"Yes...sir!"

A few men went to the ships, while some of the others went to the other Fairy Tail members, and brought swords out. Two came over to Gray and Natsu. Gray struggled, but Natsu was in a haze.

He heard his own heart thumping, and everything went in slow motion. He watched as Rizo stepped up and kicked Zerf in the face, sending his brother into the dirt.

 _Dum-dum._ _Dum-dum._ Natsu heard ringing in his ears, as he finally comprehended what was going on. His brother...all of Fairy Tail...they were going to die? His friends and his family? No. That was never going to happen.

"Kill them!"

Lucy pulled Levy, Wendy, Carla and Happy close to her, and they all closed their eyes.

 _Whooshhhh_.

"AHHH!" The guards screamed and dropped their swords.

"What the hell!?"

The swords were all glowing red.

Everyone's eyes rested on Natsu, who's bangs covered his eyes. He slowly stood up, the heat coming off of him was already starting to make everyone sweat.

Slowly, scales appeared on Natsu's wrists and hands. His nails began to get sharper. But that was all.

"He's angry!" Freed exclaimed.

"I wouldn't say angry!" Gray grinned. "I'd say overly pissed!"

Flames surronded Natsu and he jumped high in the air.

"LEAVE THEM ALOONEE!" Natsu shouted, spinning as flaming flame arrows spun in every direction.

Natsu punched and kicked down every gaurd, his yelling began to sound inhuman, but still like Natsu, as he destroyed the ships except one in one shot, Rizo was down in a moment, and Natsu glared at Noburo.

"IDIOT! My magic can defeat you!"

"SHUT UP!" Natsu yelled, jumping at Noburo, who had set up a reflecting sheild, one that would block Natsu's punch, and then send the force right back at him.

' _He'll never get past this..._ ' Noburo thought smugly.

Natsu yelled and punched the shield.

' _I knew it..._ '

The shield started cracking, and Noburo gasped.

"TO HELL WITH YOUR MAGIC! MINE IS STRONGER! MINE IS BETTER! BECAUSE I'M ANGRY!" Natsu yelled. "MESSIN' WITH ME IS BAD LUCK! AND MESSIN' WITH FAIRY TAIL WILL SEND YA TO YOUR GRAVE! BUT ADDING ON MESSING WITH THE DRAGNEEL FAMILY, THAT WILL KILL YA AND SEND YOU TO HELL AND BACK TO REALITY AND THEN BACK TO HELL! IF YOU'VE EVER BEEN AFRAID, YOU AIN'T SEEN NOTHIN' YET!"

Noburo broke out in sweat, as he watched his sheild shatter in front of his eyes, and the demonic _demon_ about to attack him. It looked like his eyes were glowing red, and his teeth were sharper.

 _ **"AARRRGHHH!"**_

 _BOOOMM!_

The dust settled, and everyone's magic sealing cuffs were broken. Everyone saw every guard on the ground, Rizo and Noburo twitching. And there stood Natsu.

Everyone watched him. Natsu turned around, and grinned widely, making everyone smile.

"No one is ever gonna hurt Fairy Tail! We're number one!"

* * *

After this, everyone said goodbye to the villigers on Galuna Island, and Rizo and Noburo were arrested, and everyone was brought back to the city of Era, for a trial.

All of Fairy Tail was in the pews. The ones that went to go and rescue Natsu were sent off on a warning, because of the information of Rizo and Noburo's full confession on a repeating Lacrima.

Now, Zeref and Natsu stood, looking up a the judge and jury.

"We will make a decision, but first, we want you to tell us why you think you aren't guilty." The judge demanded.

Natsu and Zeref looked at each other, each giving the exact same look.

"I've seen that look before," Lucy whispered.

Finally, Natsu and Zeref nodded.

"We are guilty." Zeref finally said.

The audiance gasped, and quieted down.

Natsu sighed. "We admit to the crimes in the past."

"So you want to be sentanced?"

"Well, no..."

"Then what reason do you have?"

Zeref looked at Natsu. "You're better at making speeches, Natsu..."

"Me!? It's a frickin jury and judge! What if they don't like what I'm saying!?"

"I don't know! Improvise or something!"

"I can't do that!"

"Are they having a sibling bicker...in front of the judge?" Gray asked dully.

"Fine..." Natsu sighed. "Alright! Listen up! I'm sayin' this, and I want _everyone_ to listen!"

Silence followed Natsu's sentance.

"Me and my older brother have commited crimes that we should die for, yeah. We all get that! But, you could take a check and see that I've been pretty good these years. I've changed, Zeref's changed. All of us. Sure, I may have my record on...accidentaly destroying villages, or things,

but all of Fairy Tail is known for that. It's just us. No, I can't change the fact that I'm a powerful demon, and no, I can't change Zeref into being someone else. It's _who_ we are. Everyone's got "'whoops", moments, and I guess ours is a big "whoopsie", moment, but the past has already been declared, and is over with.

There may be things we can't let go, memories that will be there forever, that aren't meant to be forgotten, and I know what we did shouldn't be forgotten. People died. I can't bring them back to life. Their souls have passed, and I will live with that guilt for the rest of my life. People may be afraid of us, but it takes time to get to know and not be afraid, because of the past."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying everyone makes mistakes. Some are overlooked, and yeah, I beleive these shouldn't be overlooked. But we've changed. This isn't just some talk to get you to believe we're innocent. We aren't. Hell, you can take us to jail right now, but let me finish. I can't make your decision for you. I don't decide if we live! I know that if you kill someone, someone who's commited crimes in the past, horrible crimes...

later you realize, god, I still need him or her! But there gone. A mistake. I will say this now, many things are mistakes. I've made plenty of mistakes, my guild has made plenty of mistakes. But that's what holds us together. The guilt of the past, knowing what you've done wrong and _wanting_ to change. To make an attempt to change, hold onto what you did, and make it right.

That's what I want to do, that's what we do. That's why I help. I know when I watched people be...slaughtered when I was little, before all of this, I was stuck with it forever. When I lost my parents, I see kids who are about to loose theirs, and I remember what happened with mine. We do good, and only terrible people decide to walk away to leave those people to die.

Mistakes, guilt...you can't change it, once it's done it's done. But now, it's up to everyone else..." Natsu sucked in air. "To forgive."

An uncomfortable silence rung through the room.

"The jury needs a few minutes to discuss."

* * *

After about an hour, everyone was gathered back again.

"The jury has found the convicted criminals..." The judge looked down at Natsu and Zeref. "guilty."

"No!" Half of the guild shouted.

"Order! Order!" The judge yelled.

Everyone sat down again. "What you said was correct, you boys have made serious mistakes! You hurt people! And you hold onto guilt!"

Natsu and Zeref looked down at his feet.

"But I can see you've changed."

"Huh?"

"You are found guilty to your crimes, those have already been confessed." The judge said. "But, to letting you go, you are found, free. Of course, I cannot protect you from some people who hate you still, from some armies who swear to kill you. But, you will be set free."

Silence...

"YEAAHHHH!"

* * *

Everyone went back to the guild, Porlyusica kept Zeref close to him, Wendy with her, trying to figure out the poison, luckily they concluded it wasn't fatal, but would hurt, so set a pain killer spell on him, while they figured out the cause and cure.

"We have one more thing, Gray."

"Yeah!"

"Why did you do this?"

Gray sighed, and explained it.

"There is a few punishments..." Erza murmured. "Either you will be kicked out...or...allowed to stay. All in favor of banishing Gray from Fairy Tail, raise your hands."

Gray looked around, expecting everyone's hand to be raised, glowers on everyone's faces. But he saw none.

"All in favor of Gray staying, raise your hands!"

Erza's hand went up, along with everyone elses even Zeref and Natsu.

"Fairy Tail ain't nothin' with you pal." Natsu crossed his arms. "Sorry to say it, but you're stuck with us."

Gray smiled. He loved Fairy Tail.

"But that won't get you out of other punishments!" Erza exclaimed.

"Oh no! Not that! I'd rather be kicked out then that! NOO!"

Everyone laughed, and raised their cups in the air.

* * *

"Seems as if the posion failed." She growled.

"You can't expect everything to work, darling."

"Now we'll have to find another way to kill those boys..."

"Yes. We'll have to pull a few tricks down to end our little boys, won't we." He grinned.

"Indeed..." 

* * *

**yEEHAAAA! :D**

 **FIRST ARC IS DONE! I am SOO happy! PLease leave a nice review! :D WIll try to update soon! If ya got any idea's for arcs, PM ME!**

 **-Roxkey-San-A.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**NO FLAMING OR CRITICS!**_

 **With all of your kind comments, I decided to update!**

 **LONG CHAPTER -ISH**

 **Reviews mean updates! Remember that!**

 **Disclaimer: I KNOW FAIRY TAIL DOESN'T BELONG TO ME, OKAY!?**

 **DO NOT FLAME OR CRITIC!  
**

 **Sorry for not updating in so long! I feel really REALLY bad! ;(**

 **Also, I can't think for good names for Natsu and Zeref's parents...guh...decisions! T.T**

* * *

 *****... ** _'" Parent Arc'"_**...*

* * *

|Chapter 6|

* * *

"Do we still seriously not know who frickin poisoned Zer?" Natsu growled, stomping his foot on the ground, as Zeref watched with his eyes dropped.

"The poison is leaving his system Natsu-San." Replied Wendy.

"Psh, yeah, of course! But _who_!? I gotta know!"

"Aw, Natsu, are you worried about your big brother?" Lucy taunted.

Zeref grinned a little.

"No! Me and Happy can't sleep, because he groans at night and then starts muttering about how much it hurts!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed. "We need our resty time!"

"Seriously...?"

"Glad to see you worrying about me, Natsu." Zeref said with an unamused face.

"Aw, of course I worry about you!" Natsu slung his arm around Zeref's neck.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! You're so little that I'm worried that you'll get beat up! That's why you need to stay with me!"

Zeref pursed his lips. "I'm the strongest wizard alive."

"Psh, I know that! But you're so tiny!"

"You're small too, ya know!"

"I've got muscle! You've got bones!"

"Are you saying you're pure muscle!?"

"Yeah!"

"Then how are you standing!?" Zeref asked, trying to stump his brother.

"Because my muscles are so strong that it's making me stand up! I got thick muscles! And I don't even know how you get up! You're just a pile of bones, skin, hair and clothes!"

"I am not Natsu."

"Yeah, you are!"

"Hey! Zeref-San!" Wendy tugged on Zeref's cloak. "Me and Porlyusica are working on a cure for your curse! Isn't that exciting!?"

"Really?" Zeref questioned.

Wendy nodded.

"Is that even possible? Not to be a wet blanket or anything." Lucy asked.

"Course it's possible, Luce!" Natsu grinned. "You gotta find the ingredients!"

"Ingredients? No offense, but how is a potion suppose to cure his curse? It's a curse." Gray raised his eyebrow.

"There are magic partical's in those potions," Natsu explained. "and so the different types of magic particals form together, to make a cure! Since it's magic, it has a chance of defeating a curse! Of course, it may be good to have some script magic."

"It takes a lot of testing, I did research on cure's when I was at the Mildian Academy. I totally forgot about them when my curse was put on me." Zeref sighed. "Hey, Natsu, how did you learn all of that?"

"Zeref-Talk 101! I listened to what you say sometimes!" Natsu exclaimed. "You also sleep talk."

"Ah...why did you say _"'sometimes_ '"?"

Natsu chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Now that, _that's_ settled," Erza placed her hands on her hips. "I think it best if we try to discover who stabbed Zeref."

"You guys didn't see the face, did you?"

Erza shook her head. "Unfortunately not, this person moved with agile speed. But it looked to be a woman."

"So...we're looking for a women..."

"We can't just go up to some random woman and ask, '"Oh hey, did you stab this guy?'"...that's seriously not right." Lucy sighed. "How are we suppose to do this?"

"How are we going to narrow down the suspects?" Gray wondered.

"I could be of assistance..." Came a voice.

Everyone's heads cocked sideways.

"Mavis?" Zeref asked nervously.

Mavis smiled. "Hello again, feels like it's been forever!"

"You said you could help?"

Mavis nodded. "At least I know a few people who might be able to help."

"Oh..."

"Could I help...?"

Levy walked over to them, smiling a little. "I could use my script magic..."

"As logical as that sounds..." Mavis sighed. "...I believe there to be a different type of magic to be used this time."

"Oh?"

Mavis nodded. "A few people might be able to use it. With Porlyusica's healing abilities, and their own, they could get the poison and trace it to the place where it's found, and then you could pick up clue's from there!"

"Wow, that's a great idea, Mavis." Zeref grinned.

Mavis' face tinted red for a second, and then back to normal, "Glad to be of assistance!"

"What's the name's of these guys?"

"Opal Kiyrumi, and Yourshimi Jathruin." Mavis nodded her head and then walked away smiling happily.

* * *

"This feel's a little bit awkward." Zeref murmured, glancing down at the pure white pant's he was in, and the white bed and room.

"Why?" Natsu wondered.

"Well, first off, they are opening up my wound."

"It won't hurt or anything! You'll be unconscious!"

"That's the thing!"

"Aw, don't worry big bro," Natsu grinned. "I'll be in here for the entire time. I won't let'm hurt ya in any way."

"Then opening up my stab wound?"

"You're getting ahead of yourself. If you get close to death," suddenly Natsu's voice changed. "I'll tear them to pieces."

Zeref rolled his eyes, "Yeah, alright."

Natsu dramatically huffed, "are you tellin' me that you don't believe me!?"

"Oh, I believe you alright." Zeref chortled. "I'm just trying to be as stubborn as you."

"Me!? Dad said that _you_ were the most stubborn!"

"Dad said, but mom said _you_ were the most stubborn you little spike!"

"Well, if I'm a spike, then you're a flower petal!"

"A flower petal!?" Zeref exclaimed. "Why!?"

Natsu grinned, "you're so soft and tiny!"

Zeref stared at him, an unamused expression on his face. Lucy entered the room and placed her hand on Natsu's back, "Hey boys, Porlyusica will come in, in just a few minutes."

"Thanks for the update Luce." Natsu yawned.

Lucy nodded and her and Zeref started talking about...something. Natsu actually wasn't listening. The world was booming around him for a moment, his vision was fading in and out. A tickle in his throat caused him to start coughing. He could hear again and Zeref and Lucy were scowling at him.

Natsu moved his hand away from his mouth, to see little speckles of red splattered across his hand.

"Natsu! Are you alright!?"

"That's weird." Natsu stated.

"You think!?" Lucy started fretting over Natsu, mumbling about how he always get's hurt.

"I'm fine Lucy!" Argued Natsu. "I must've cut my throat!"

"Cut your throat!? How in hell did you do that!?"

"I dunno! Maybe I ate something sharp!"

"Like what!?"

"Gajeel's iron maybe?"

"Maybe!?"

Zeref couldn't hold back laughter, "So, Lucy? Are you Natsu's girlfriend?"

Lucy's face turned red, "What!? Why would you think that? No! No! No! W-we're just really good friends!"

Natsu was also blushing.

Porlyusica entered the room, Lucy straightened and looked over at the pink haired medic.

"Porlyusica, Natsu was coughing up blood!"

"Tattler..." Natsu murmured.

Porlyusica raised her eyebrow, "Oh?"

Lucy stood behind Porlyusica as she examined Natsu, "Looks like you've been startled."

"Doesn't coughing up blood mean he's internally bleeding?" Lucy wondered.

"Usually, but it's not the case here. He just has a cut on his gum that bled, looks like it was caused by some sort of metal."

"See, I did try to eat iron." Natsu crossed his arms.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "But still Natsu. You don't look good, like generally. Are you sure you're alright? Please answer honestly..."

"I..." Natsu let out a sigh. "I don't know Luce. I've changed. I went through physical torture...remembered my past, found my brother, fought Acnologia, got chased by the magic council...escaped imprisonment and execution...I don't know...I see the world from a different view then I did.

Everything happened so fast. I need to know Lucy, how can I get over my sin's of the past? I know...that everyone here has a good amount...but I was notorious for murder. Lucy, could you ever bring yourself to kill someone?"

Lucy shook her head silently.

"Exactly. I did it for _fun_ Lucy. For pleasure...I slaughtered families. I ruined lives...how did anyone forgive me? I just...everything was so different back then," Natsu glanced at Zeref. "and...I wasn't as harmed as Zeref...he lost mom and dad...and second mother...and me. He's so strong...and I thought I was."

Lucy knelt and looked Natsu in the eyes, "Natsu, you're so strong. Honestly, you've had plenty of emotional trauma. Probably more emotional turmoil then everyone here. I couldn't imagine the pain you must be in right now.

But to have courage to talk to people about your problems, at least now, that takes a lot of courage. You've gone through things that I wouldn't have made it through. You're so strong that it's scary."

Natsu smiled, "Thanks Lucy, that makes me feel a lot better. You know, you remind me of second mother!"

Lucy frowned and looked at Zeref.

Zeref smiled and mouthed, _babysitter_.

"Alright then, should we get started?"

* * *

After Porlyusica finished, her, Levy and Freed went to work on tracing it. Opal and Yourshimi already left.

"Oh...Zeref!" Natsu waved his hand in front of his older brother's face. "Wakey-wakey!"

Zeref groaned a little.

"Natsu, were you in here the entire time?" Erza inquired.

"Uh-huh. I was gonna make sure that the old lady and little miss Wendy didn't hurt him." Natsu continued to shake his brother. "WAKE UP!"

"He was drugged, he isn't going to wake up any time soon flame brain." Gray murmured.

"What'd you call me ice freak!?"

"Flame brain, lizard skin!"

"I hate you!"

"More then I hate you? I doubt it!"

Natsu and Gray started bickering.

"Guess somethings never change..." Lucy sighed.

"That's Natsu and Gray for you!" Happy agreed.

Zeref started to stir, slowly his eye's opened.

"Aw...his eye's were fluttering open!" Wendy noted.

"Iwm...da dark lard Zerif...I dun't...flutter my eye's..." Stammered Zeref.

Natsu and Gray stopped fighting, both glancing over at the dark wizard, "Jeez."

Gray tripped Natsu and jumped onto the pinkette. Zeref shook his head.

"Looks like you've lost to Gray." Zeref murmured.

Natsu growled, standing up, "Psh, shut up."

"Heh, you sound just like dad."

Natsu stopped, "And you sound just like mom..."

Both boys grinned, locking eye's for a moment.

Erza closed her eye's, smiling, along with everyone else.

Suddenly, the tension in the room turned grim. Looks of terror crossed the brother's faces. Natsu and Zeref turned their head's away from each other.

"I'm...sorry..." Zeref looked down.

Natsu refused to look at his brother, "I didn't need to remember that."

Though Natsu was to young to remember, the horrible, gory memory was put into Natsu's head by his brother.

"Natsu," warned Lucy. "you don't need to make it into a battle."

Natsu shivered, "Shut the hell up Lucy."

Lucy let out a small gasp, "W-wh-"

"You didn't see anything." Natsu glanced at Lucy. "Anything "'horrible'" you thought you saw...it was... _nothing_."

"Natsu." Zeref said sternly. "That is enough. Bragging on how bad it was is most certainly _not_ in the Dragneel name. Remember what dad said-"

"Dad, is dead!" Natsu grumbled. "And I can be the first to say that if _you_ were a little more "in-control", they would still be alive!"

"And you wouldn't! Even if they didn't die, you would have! That sickness would have taken you anyways!"

"Not if _you_ hadn't dragged us away from the home we lived in! It's your fault!"

"I know...I shouldn't have been born."

Everyone was quiet...

"Yeah, maybe you shouldn't have."

A small gasp escaped Zeref's lips. Almost immediately after, Natsu stormed out of the room.

Everyone was left gawking.

"I-I am sorry, Zeref! That was completely uncalled for! I will go punish him now!" Erza declared.

"No..." Zeref sighed. "this is what I get."

Gray rolled his eye's, "To hell with this. I'll be back in a moment."

"Gray-"

Gray was already gone.

Lucy glanced down, "He reminds me of a moody teenager..."

Zeref didn't speak.

"What do you mean, Lucy-San?" Wendy inquired.

"I _mean_ we were having a conversation about his past life a little bit ago, and now he goes all freak-out." Lucy crossed her arms.

"Natsu is confused."

Everyone's turned their eye's towards Zeref.

"Though he seems nonchalant...he is most _certainly_ not. Haven't any of you noticed this through the time you have known him? He really hide's his true feelings. No one would know what he's thinking..."

* * *

"I know what you're thinking Natsu!" Gray shouted at the top of the stairs.

"Go away."

Gray raced down and behind Natsu, "Listen up, buddy! Just because someone mentions something from the past doesn't mean you get to react like that!"

"Oh...Ur. Deliora. Silver Fullbuster. E.N.D.."

Gray narrowed his eyes.

"Wow, what a hypocrite."

Gray placed his hand on Natsu's shoulder, gripping it hard. Not in a friendly way, "NATSU! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Natsu growled, "Keep talking to me and I'll grind your ass into dust."

At this point, a majority of the guild members were looking at them. Some thought it was a regular fight...but other's knew better.

"Gray..." Mira started. "You...should stop-"

"Nah-uh!" Gray refused. "Natsu was - is - being selfish and jerkish! You made your brother feel bad, you made Lucy feel bad-urk!"

Natsu had moved with incredible speed, grabbing Gray's neck and pinning him to the wall. Gray let out small chokes, Gajeel stood up to break it up.

"Don't. I swear I will break you in two!"

Gajeel placed his hand on Natsu's shoulder, urging him silently to calm down. Unfortunately, Natsu saw Gajeel as an enemy, and tensed.

Gajeel quickly noticed this and removed his hand, "Com'on idiot, get yourself together."

Natsu looked back at Gray, narrowing his eye's. His expression was truly frightening, Gray had to seriously control himself not to place a scared look on his face.

Heaving a sigh, Natsu dropped Gray "You should leave me alone."

* * *

Once Zeref was out of the infirmary, he quickly set his sights on finding his younger brother.

"Have you seen Natsu anywhere, Mirajane?" Zeref inquired.

Mira shook her head, "Sorry to say I haven't. He left yesterday and hasn't returned."

"I think Happy is looking for him," added Lisanna. "you two should go and look for him together."

Zeref nodded, "Thank you two."

Both sisters nodded and Zeref went out. He found Happy at the house, sitting on the clean floor.

"Hey, Zeref." Happy sighed.

"Why the long face, Happy?"

"I can't find Natsu anywhere! I've looked in all his favorite places!" Happy complained. "Oh, thank's for cleaning again."

"No problem, hey," Zeref beckoned Happy. "com'ere."

Happy stood up and strode over to Zeref, "Yeah...?"

"Don't worry, we'll find Natsu-"

 _Knock. Knock. Knock_.

Zeref and Happy glanced at each other, "Who do you think that could be?"

Happy shrugged. Zeref opened the door to a familiar face.

"Lucy?"

"Hey...uh, can I come in?" She wondered.

"Uh-uh yeah! Come in!"

"What are you doing here, Lucy?" Happy asked as Lucy entered the house.

"I came to talk to you two about Natsu." She answered.

The three sat down and Lucy started explaining, "See...just a bit before that "'Acnologia'" incident, me and Natsu were sitting on a small cliff. And...talking. Well, because Happy - anyone really - hasn't been able to find him, I decided to look there. It's high, and a bit away from the guild and population, closer to here actually. I went to go and see if he was there, and as luck would have it, he was. I decided not to go and talk to him...so he wouldn't yell at me again."

Lucy looked at her feet. Zeref sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Lucy, you don't know how much that helps me...and don't worry...we'll figure it out."

* * *

Zeref went alone to go and see Natsu, going the direction that Lucy told him to go. Finally, he saw a tuft of pink hair. Zeref cautiously walked up to him, and sat down.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to speak with you, Natsu." Zeref replied.

Natsu looked ahead of him, "Why?"

"Because of yesterday."

Natsu grumbled, "Tch..."

"Don't "tch" me!" Zeref scolded. "Listen, I won't allow this attitude-"

"What're you now, my mother?"

"Natsu." Zeref said sternly. "I am only going to say this once, and I'm going to warn you, it's going to be blunt. Mom and Dad are dead, there is no bringing them back, you know this. And because of that, someone has to take care of you. You have everyone in Fairy Tail. They _are_ your family. But so am I. You may not believe me when I say that I'm closest to you. But we're brothers, we're suppose to be close.

Natsu, the way you treated your friends yesterday wasn't acceptable. I know that mom and dad are sensitive subjects for you, but you shouldn't start treating your friends with disrespect. Especially when it's not their fault. What Gray was trying to do, he was trying to help, even if it didn't seem like it. When someone mentions mom and dad, you can't act like that. Conceal it, or tell them you don't feel comfortable talking about it. Come to me and talk with me, trust me, I can relate. You know that."

"Yeah, I know."

Zeref wrapped his arm around Natsu's shoulder, "We should really work on your anger."

Natsu chuckled, "Guess I'm just a big angry monster then."

"Natsu," Zeref looked his brother in the eye. "because everyone know's the truth now, you're going to get a lot more questions about our family, and you can't act like that every time someone mentions it. You can't turn into a pink rage monster, got me? I know you're a hothead, but, promise me to keep your cool."

Natsu nodded, "Yeah, alright."

"That's my boy."

"Hey," started Natsu. "I've noticed that you've haven't been killing anyone."

"Wow, glad you noticed."

"Well, I mean, your curse."

"Ah...yeah...I guess..."

"You guess? Guess what? I think that it's gonna be broken soon."

Zeref shrugged, "Who know's? We can only hope I guess."

"Yeah..."

* * *

Lucy yawned and opened her eye's. Mornings...Lucy pulled herself out of bed, half expecting Natsu to be right there. Surprisingly enough, he wasn't.

Lucy shrugged it off, and did the daily routine. After showering, teeth, hair and dressing, Lucy got some food and headed towards the guild.

 _I haven't seen Natsu all morning..._ Lucy thought _...this is weird..._

Once at the guild, Lucy scanned the crowd of her fellow guildmates, only to find that Natsu _wasn't_ there. Zeref wasn't either...

"Mira!" Lucy called.

The white-haired bar tender looked up, "How can I help you today, Lucy?"

"Have you seen Natsu anywhere?" Lucy asked hopefully.

Mirajane nodded, "This morning. Barley anyone was here except for me and Porlyusica! Natsu and Zeref came in because apparently Porlyusica had called the duo of mischief to the guild! She was sending the boys out to get a few things for a cure, and also talk to a few people! So...I'm going to think they will be out for a few days at the most. One day at the least."

"Oh...did they not take Happy with them?"

Mira shook her head, "No, Happy stayed with Wendy and Carla! Despite his insists to come with them. But he was pleased enough to stay with Carla."

"Oh..."

Lucy got up, "Thanks Mira."

"Lucy! I almost forgot! Erza wants you to meet her in the infirmary!"

"The infirmary!?"

Lucy dashed into the medical wing as fast as she could, fearing the worst. Instead, she found everyone in perfect health.

"I thought you were hurt," sighed Lucy. "what's the deal?"

"You know that Natsu and Zeref are out, right?" Erza questioned.

"Of course."

"We still have a few things to get for the potion." Porlyusica added.

"After we traced the magic to the items, we found locations! Natsu and Zeref are off to get multiple items, but there are a few around the outskirts of Magnolia." Levy grinned.

"Outskirts? Do you realize how far away that _actually_ is?"

"Yes, Lucy." Erza replied. "But, we decided to all go there as a guild."

"What...?"

"Yes. Everyone know's it's to help Zeref, but because of that, we are going to make it a few days to camp, since it's the route that Natsu and Zeref will be coming back on, we figured...why not? Besides, it will give the guild some diversion and relaxation for a few days." Erza explained.

"Hm...sounds fun!"

* * *

A couple of hours passed so everyone could get ready to go to the "outskirts of Magnolia". They weren't _really_ called that. They were just called Outers, because it was a while away from central Magnolia.

It took around seven hours for the guild to get there, and it was nightfall when they actually did get there.

"Alright, we should get the ingredients before sleeping!"

"Where do we go?" Lucy inquired.

"Oh! I know!" Levy exclaimed. "Well, me and Freed know."

Levy and Freed led the way for the guild. They led the way to some trees, and a small passageway. It wasn't underground or anything, but it defiantly looked slightly ancient.

Once inside, they all started looking for it. It was a small flower like plant, and it was simple to find. Gray carried it in his hand as the guild met up in the largest room, which happened to be the "main" room and entry room.

"Where did you find that!?" Droy demanded. "I couldn't find any!"

"There's a fairly large plant of this stuff down that corridor. It was kind of simple." Gray answered.

"No fair."

"I see you all found the "little" ingredients..."

Everyone looked around to find the source of the female voice.

Suddenly, two people jumped into view. A woman, with long silky pink hair. Her eye's were a coal black, and her skin was caucasian. The other was a man, he had short black hair, black eye's just like the woman, and slightly tan skin. Both people seemed to strike the "familiar" button in everyone's heads, but they couldn't put their fingers on it.

"I'm sorry, I need something to draw those two boys here," the woman shook her head. "so...I guess we'll have to use you lot?"

They both attacked hard and briskly. Their moves were unseen for generations...it only took a little bit before everyone fell to the ground. A few of the members put up fights when they saw what was going on...but they all were on the ground now. Exhausted.

"They will be arriving shortly."

And it was shortly. Around five-ten minutes later, Natsu and Zeref entered.

"I knew they were in here! I saw the camp and then I was like...where is everyone! You're all..." Natsu stopped talking. "...here...?"

"What happened...?"

"Natsu!" Gasped Lucy. "H-help!"

Natsu and Zeref got into a fighting stance, and looked to see their enemy.

The Dragneel brother's eye's got huge.

"No...way..." Natsu choked.

"Attack them!" Gray advised.

The two people grinned at Natsu and Zeref.

"Why aren't you guys helping!?"

"...that's..." Natsu started.

"...mom and dad..."

* * *

 **The last part is rushed. I NEED TO NAME NATSU AND ZEREF'S PARENTS! WHAT SHOULD I NAME THEM!?**

 **Sorry it took so long to update! BE KIND WHEN YOU REVIEW!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Roxkey/Angeline-San**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me :(**

 **Well, I got a LOOOTTT of name suggestions! And let me tell you...it was HARDD to choose just two! D: Bye the way, if I didn't pick yours, it doesn't mean it was a bad name, so don't take offense, it just means that I was so overwhelmed by amazing suggestions I couldn't choose...!**

 **I DID choose one, yes, but only because I thought it fit their personalities! And also, the person that suggested them was one of the first people to suggest! :D**

 **Thank you: allience**

 **for the AWESOME names shiki and irie!**

 **LAST CHAPTER IN THE PARENT's ARC! INCLUDES FLASHBACKS!**

* * *

 ***... _Parent's Arc_...***

* * *

|Chapter 7|

* * *

"...thats..."

"...mom...and...dad..."

The two people smirked at Natsu and Zeref. Everyone in the guild were shocked.

Their parents?

 _I thought they were dead_...Lucy thought.

The woman chuckled and pushed her pink hair behind her ear, "Why, boys! It's been...to long."

Natsu felt as if he couldn't move. He was paralyzed.

"You two still haven't learned anything, have you?" The man sighed. "You both are still the same amount idiotic."

"But...you..." Zeref stammered. "You two are dead! What the hell is going on! Explain yourself!"

"How rude! You," murmured the woman. "would you dare to speak to your own mother like that!?"

The woman moved briskly, raising her hand and slapping Zeref across the face, "I am your mother, so you should respect me!"

"You aren't my mother." Natsu stated, his bangs hanging over his eye's. " _My_ mother was kind. She was sweet...she was beautiful...she wasn't you."

"You brat!" The woman growled. "I have her face! I am her! There isn't any denying it! Take a DNA test! You would see the truth, my youngest, Natsu!"

"Now, now Irie," cooed the man. "we mustn't monologue quite yet my dear. Look at the disrespect! We must punish them."

"True." Irie agreed. "We can't just give them two spankings each and call it done, now can we my dearest Shiki?"

 _Shiki an Irie..._ Natsu thought. _If they were fakers...h-how would they know my parents names!?_

"What do you think, boys? Or shall we ask your guild that you stupidly joined?" Shiki asked.

Natsu narrowed his eye's, "Stupidly _?_ It wasn't stupid, actually...it was probably the brightest idea I ever had."

"Good thing you're admitting to your moronic brain."

Shiki was on Natsu in a mila-second. His fist collided with Natsu's face, and sent the poor dragon-slaying fire demon on his back.

"YOU BASTARD!" Zeref shouted.

Irie kicked Zeref's side, "You know sweetie, you shouldn't call your own father that! When I'm angry, and feel like swearing, I like to say fudge!"

"Fuck you!"

Irie kicked Zeref's face, knees, shins...all around his body, "Watch your mouth boy. I may be punishing you, but that doesn't give you the right to say _that_ to _me_."

Zeref had tears in his eye's. He absolutely refused to fight back, despite his anger at the moment. He couldn't hurt his mom or dad...he loved them to much. And he _knew_ by the familiar magic energy they were giving off that they _were_ his parents.

Fairy Tail watched sadly as their two famous brothers were beat up by their own parents. Lucy was heartbroken...she couldn't bear to watch. Yet...she couldn't move her eye's from the spot, much less move to assist her best friends.

Natsu held himself together. He had felt _much_ worse then this...on the outside. But he was being torn apart on the inside. Why would his parents be doing this.

His father, Shiki, kicked Natsu's chest, and sent him backwards. Natsu's back collided with what he assumed was Zeref's back as well.

"This isn't good..." Natsu groaned, holding his arm.

"No..." Zeref agreed. "How are you doing, Natsu?"

"...not good...you?"

"Pretty much the same!"

The two grunted and moved out of the way as Irie's foot crashed down on where the boys were a second ago. The two began to dodge their parents attacks in unison.

"Why are you doing this!?" Natsu wondered angrily.

Irie grinned, "Only for us! Acnologia helped by sending us back here again! All to destroy you! You and your brother are bothersome! You cause us trepidation!"

"Why!?"

"Your power, for one! And the fact that you two are _our_ sons! We have to deal with everything you do because of our family name! Everything! You messed it up! The world knows the Dragneel's as a "power-hungry" name! A demonic and evil family!"

"Well, you're just proving them right, aren't you!?" Zeref grunted as he moved away from a punch from his father.

"We're just mirroring _your_ attitudes! You've killed, slaughtered, tormented and torn apart families! You deserve a punishment!" Irie pinned Zeref to the ground. "You brought this upon yourself Musuko! Since you want despair and families to be ripped to shreds, that's what we'll do here! I will do that by killing _you!"_

Irie raised her fist. The power could be felt around the room. The impact would kill Zeref. Because she was part of the family, as well as for some reason had an over-abundance of magic power/energy, she could easily kill Zeref. Just like Natsu could.

"STOP IT!" Natsu begged. "Please! How could you do this!? WHY!?"

Irie ignored him, and her fist went down.

"I always remembered you as my wonderful mother who no one could compare to! I loved - and still do - you! How could you do this to your sons!? The past is behind us! You don't have to ruin our family just because me and Zeref were idiots! Please! Mom, stop!"

A little gasp escaped Irie's lips, her fist hovering right above Zeref's face. She stared at Natsu a second, and then let out a little chortle. She stood up and squatted in front of Natsu.

"Oh, you're still the same little boy I knew hundreds of years ago." Irie shook her head. "Inside, I know you're still the little six - seven year old who would bother me with his useless questions. Try to read books by saying gibberished words. And most of all, you still have impact on your words. You could probably convince a Suicidal Maniac to live. Because of that, I suppose I can give a story before I kill you myself."

Irie grabbed the exhausted Natsu and dragged him to the back of the room, Shiki doing the same. All the Fairy Tail members could still hear. But they _all_ had a view now.

"Do you really want to know how me and your mother came back from the dead?" Shiki inquired.

Natsu and Zeref answered with stern looks.

"Fine...well. We were floating around in the...what would you call it...realm of the dead?" Shiki asked.

"No, dear. We were just dead."

"That's right. Our bodies were dead, but our Spirits alive." Shiki nodded. "Acnologia harvested our living spirits, and replaced our bodies the exact way they were. Our mission was to kill you. Of course, that was after we found out what you two did and had...heart changes."

Irie nodded, "Though it's true we _used_ to love you, all that has changed. I'm ashamed to be called _your_ mother! Which is why I will tear both of you apart!"

Natsu was speechless. That was the only soliloquy that they were going to give?!

"Shall we start with the oldest?" Irie stroked Zeref's face, and then did the same to Natsu's. "Or the youngest?"

"Leave him alone, mother!" Zeref ordered.

Irie slapped Zeref once more, "Do not presume to order me around boy! Since you have such a obstreperous attitude, I think I should start with Natsu!"

"Stop..." Lucy croaked.

"Leave...them...alone..." Gray muttered.

Irie stood up and looked at the beaten guild. She strode over to Gray and placed her foot on his back, "If I'm not mistaken, you're the boy who turned my sons in? Betrayed them? Why would _you_ want them to be alright?"

Irie didn't give Gray a chance to respond, before moving to Lucy, "And _you_ are still angry! I can see it in your eye's. _You_ yourself feel betrayed by Natsu's sudden change! I can see why, but there isn't a reason to stop if you feel _that_ way!"

Irie chuckled, "I'm sure you are all just confused, just like Lucy! You realize that those boys are evil? A demon and a demon maker. That's what I would call them. You have no reason for them to be alive."

"No! Fairy Tail isn't _anything_ without Natsu!" Gray argued. "Even Zeref is an important asset _and_ friend! We're family! Maybe not related in blood like you, but at least _we_ treat them like family! More then their actual lineage does! You're a far cry from a good parent!"

Irie glowered at Gray a moment, before raising her leg and kicking his gut, "You are not apart of this. Watch from the sidelines."

Irie turned around and walked back towards the men of the Dragneel family. Irie pulled Natsu a bit away from Zeref and Shiki.

"Prepare yourself."

Magic began to swirl around Irie. Blood dripped from Natsu's mouth. Irie placed her hands on Natsu's neck, and almost immediately, searing pain stabbed around his body. He was sure that he would have some sort of scar there.

Pained shouts escaped his lips, as he stared up at his mother's face. He didn't think he would leave this world by his mother's hand...

Two tears slipped from each of Natsu's eyes.

"This is the death blow, Natsu." Irie explained. "Get ready to die."

Natsu opened his mouth, "I'm sorry..."

The bright magic energy slowly dimmed, Irie's eye's got big, "What...?"

"Forgive me...for...hurting...those people...I'm sorry..." Natsu cried. "...mom."

Irie's eye's widened...as she remembered her boys...

* * *

 _"Hey mom! Mom!"_

 _Irie turned around and chuckled, "Why, hey there, Natsu! What are you up too?"_

 _"Sh! Sh!" Natsu shushed. "I'm being chased by the evil, dark Lord Zeref! Who plans to capture me and eat my soul!"_

 _Irie laughed, "Oh really? Well...you better hide in this cloth basket right here! I'll protect you Sir Natsu!"_

 _"Knight!" Natsu corrected. "I'm Knight Natsu! The hero for all!"_

 _"Right, right! Knight Natsu, you'd better get in the basket, I can see the evil Lord Zeref coming to get you!"_

 _Natsu nodded, "Thanks ma'am!"_

 _Once Natsu was fully covered, Zeref ran up the hill, "Hey mom? Have you seen Natsu anywhere...? I need to talk to him!"_

 _"Talk to him?"_

 _"Yes. Peacefully!"_

 _"Ha! Peacefully my little tush!" A muffled voice expressed._

 _Zeref raised his eyebrows, "Oh...can I please check your clothes basket?"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"...reasons."_

 _"Are you trying to eat the hero Knight Natsu's soul, by any chance?"_

 _"How did you know!?"_

 _Irie chuckled, "Just a hunch!"_

 _The cloth basket suddenly fell over and Natsu tumbled out._

 _"Ha! I found you!"_

 _Irie laughed as her boys play-wrestled, until she realized it was lunch time._

 _"Oh boys!" She cooed. "Let's call a truce for an hour! Get some lunch, and then you two can come back out here and beat each other and eat souls as much as you desire till your father get's back!"_

 _Natsu and Zeref looked at each other, "Deal!"_

* * *

Irie's eye's teared up...this was _her_ boy...her little pink sunset...her Natsu...

Irie fell to her knees, and stared into Natsu's matching coal black eye's, "Natsu..."

She wrapped her arms around her youngest son, and hugged him tight, "I'm so sorry! It's not me to forgive you...please forgive me!"

Shiki frowned, and looked at Natsu and his wife...then at his eldest son. He gasped a little.

* * *

 _"Dad! Guess what we did today!" Natsu grinned at his father._

 _Shiki chuckled, "Hm...I don't know!"_

 _"We went to the town to go shopping!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly._

 _Shiki gasped playfully, "No. Way."_

 _"Yeah!" Natsu nodded his head_.

 _"Wow, that's so cool buddy! Did all three of you go?"_

 _"Yes! Mom let us go and find really cool things if we stayed together!"_

 _"That's awesome, Natsu!" Shiki grinned. "What'd you get?"_

 _"I got seventeen fireworks!"_

 _"Whoaaa! You know what kiddo, you and me. Tonight. Firework battle, eh? Hey, Zeref? What'd you get bud?"_

 _Zeref looked up from his meal, his tranquil expression shifting to adrenalized excitement, "I got books! Since Brichuu-Senpai said I posses magical abilities!"_

 _"Yeah! He said I have something like magical bility thingie too!" Natsu agreed._

 _Shiki shrugged, "Just be careful, that guy does lie-"_

 _"Shiki," stated Irie. "he wasn't lying. Both boys do maintain magic."_

 _Shiki's expression turned to stern, "Oh? Well, boys? Both of you listen carefully. To protect yourself and us and possibly others, don't boast or mention this to anyone except us, your brother, and Brichuu. Got it?"_

 _Zeref nodded. Natsu stared at him for a moment before Zeref elbowed his little brother. Natsu's head shook up and down quickly, "Right sir!"_

 _Shiki grinned and ruffled his boys' hair, "That's right boys! Now, hows about we get those fireworks out and play for a while outside? Scare those down the hill?"_

 _"Yeah!" Natsu and Zeref agreed in unison._

* * *

They were his sons. What was he doing...Acnologia. That bastard...he shrouded their memories...he tried to ruin their family relationships.

Shiki pulled Zeref closer to him, and his wife, holding his three family members close.

"...is...this...a joke...?" Zeref inquired. "Just a moment ago...you two were trying to kill us...and got close...I...can't...move my body..."

"This is real..." Shiki sobbed.

"Our memories...our _real_ lives were clouded by a spell...Acnologia had a backup plan...in case..." Irie's voice trailed off, but she continued. "...in case he didn't succeed in destroying you..."

"Tell me...do you know where he is...?" Natsu murmured. "I want to kill that-"

"Sh..."

Natsu closed his eyes and let his own guard down. He let up the wall of courage...he tore down the curtain of strength...and gave in to tears and slight happiness. He let the warmth of his mother's embrace fill him with joy. It was her...it really was.

"We let Acnologia take over out bodies..." Irie cried. "I'm so sorry boys..."

Irie pulled away and stared at Natsu, a sweet smile coming to her face, "You have grown so much, Natsu..."

Then she looked at Zeref, and placed her hand on his cheek, "You as well eldest...both of you are strong...gentle..."

"I'm proud to call both of you my sons." Irie and Shiki said simultaneously.

Tears began to slip down the brother's parents' faces.

"But..." Irie sighed. "...it's time for us to go..."

"What...!?"

"The spell only lasted until we either destroyed you two...or remembered the truth." Shiki said sadly.

"But you're alive!" mewled Zeref.

"We weren't alive boys..." Irie closed her eyes and then opened them again. "...the horrible truth is we can't _be_ alive. It is a taboo for someone to bring back the dead...which is...which is why you were cured by Ankhseram..."

Natsu and Zeref watched in horror as their parent's body's started lifting in the air, beginning to turn transparent.

Irie's hands remained on Natsu and Zeref's cheeks. Shiki's on their heads.

"Don't forget to be brothers to each other!" Irie said. "You two have always held each other dear, but we're leaving for good now...our bodies will never return to the real world...we will be in your hearts...but treat each other respectfully...stay close...never let that brotherly bond fade...!"

"We love you!" Shiki cried.

"Mom!" Natsu bawled. "Dad!"

"I'm sorry sons...guild..." Irie looked up momentarily. "...the guild you have joined...I expect them to protect you as well..."

Erza - though she had slight tears in her eye's from watching the brother's pain - nodded.

"I love you Zeref..." Irie cooed as her body was almost gone. "...Natsu...I love you..."

"Goodbye my boys..." Shiki's voice echoed as their body's faded completely.

"NO!" Natsu screamed. "Mom! Dad!"

Zeref sat stunned. He cried silently, while Natsu wailed loudly.

"I didn't want to loose you again!" Natsu howled. "Come back! Mom! Dad!"

Zeref snapped back into reality, and took it upon himself to comfort his brother...who much needed it. He held Natsu close to himself, stroking his hair.

"Natsu...remember their words..." Zeref sniffed. "...don't forget them...we can't ever let their memories fade..."

Natsu sobbed into Zeref's shoulder.

Lucy and Happy wanted nothing more then to join the embrace...to help support the brothers. But...she couldn't.

It was a day that all of Fairy Tail would remember.

* * *

After the ordeal, everyone was bandaged and headed back to Fairy Tail. Porlyusica had finished the cure for Zeref's poison and was now working full time on fixing Zeref's curse.

Meanwhile, the guild tried to be cheery. It wasn't as loud. Natsu and Zeref were both at the guild. But for three days, they had been silent. Natsu hadn't even said one thing. The two sat at a table in the corner of the guild quietly.

Natsu's head was on the table, while Zeref was sitting up straight, a dull expression on his face. Happy sat next to Natsu's head, his paw on the rosy pink hair.

Everyone tried to stay happy and optimistic...but inside all of them were hurting.

All conversation stopped when the doors of the guild opened.

"Gramps!?" Gray exclaimed a smile coming to his face. "Well I'll be damned! It's been a while!"

Makarov nodded. After getting a greeting from everyone in the guild, he strode over to Natsu and Zeref.

Natsu hadn't lifted his head to see what was going on a minute ago, but once Makarov cleared his voice, Natsu's head perked up.

"...gramps...?" Natsu's voice was surprisingly scratchy, for not speaking in days.

Zeref's eye's widened. Zeref had been cruel to Makarov Dreyar...he didn't know if he could forgive him.

Makarov sighed, and patted Natsu's arm, "My, it's been quite some time, hasn't it, Natsu?"

Natsu nodded.

"What's wrong? Happy steal your tongue?"

Makarov knew exactly what was wrong. He had been informed of the situation by Porlyusica.

Natsu shrugged, "...no..."

Makarov sighed, ruffling Natsu's hair in an attempt to be kind, "I apologize for not being here when you needed me, Natsu. I understand you've been through quite a lot these past few months. I know you want to know where I've been through all of it, but that's something for later."

Makarov turned towards Zeref, "Come with me."

Zeref shakily stood up, and followed Makarov. Natsu decided to stay put, but watched cautiously as Zeref followed Makarov upstairs.

"I must say, I was surprised to hear you joined the guild, Zeref." Makarov sighed, once the two were alone.

"I..."

"Listen to me right now, and head my words." Makarov looked Zeref in the eye. "As the third, sixth and eighth guild master, and guild master now, I will protect my children no matter what! Do you hear me!? Pull anything on them, and I won't hesitate to get rid of you! My Children here at Fairy Tail are very dear to me! I will not allow you to hurt them in any way!"

Zeref shook his head slowly.

"Now...you are one of my children as well now. That means I will protect you as your master. Don't forget those words, but also do not forget that in this guild, you have a family. Once Porlyusica has gotten the cure for your curse, I expect you to show more emotion in love. I know you have a gentle heart. I also want to congratulate you on controlling your magic. I thought that the curse Ankhseram gave you didn't allow you to care for anyone without accidentally killing them. It means you are mastering control."

Makarov sighed, "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Zeref Dragneel."

* * *

 **Welp, I know I should fix the fact that I had Makarov in the last book...I wasn't done with the Alverez Empire arc xD...I am now.**

 **Review! How'd you like it? Next arc chapter will come out soon!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **BE KIND**

 **-Angeline-San**


End file.
